MISSING YOU
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: After saying their final goodbye, Kurama returns to the Ningenkai for good, leaving Hiei behind in Makai. Years later, when a new threat brings them together, is a reunion possible? Or is it too late? KxH, KxOC, MM Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm back already. You know, I told myself I wasn't going to write another story right away, but once this idea got in my head, it just had to come out.

As you know, I try to come up with new ideas, and mix things up once and a while just for fun. I'll try to do that again here. As I told you at the end of 'Kurama's Jewel', this will be Kurama dominant. At first this was going to be a one shot PWP, but the more I pondered it, I built it into a whole story. I'm going to say there might be Mpreg in here, but that's not what this story is about. If it happens, it won't be until the very, very end.

For you lemon addicts, enjoy this one now, because I don't think there will be another one until the end. Well, enjoy. And as always, leave me those wonderful reviews so I know what you think.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**MISSING YOU**

**Prolog**

His job was finally done, he was finally going home for good. _'Home'_, did he really have a home? Restless, Kurama pondered that question as he gazed out at the Makai skyline. From the roof of Yomi's castle he was able to overlook the modern city of Gandura and focus on the beautiful wilderness beyond. Would this ever be his home again?

For the first fifteen years of his human life Kurama never wavered from his resolve to return to his homeland… Makai. In the years that followed though, he began questioning that decision, finally concluding that his human life was important enough for him to see it through to it's natural end. Now, as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to absorb the warmth of the Makai sun and it's powerful energy, Kurama was torn once again.

With a sigh, Kurama eagerly soaked up the natural energy that was uniquely Makai's. Without any effort on his part, without the usual swirl of smoke and lightning, Kurama felt his body transform. Allowing the transformation, it was the Youko's golden eyes that opened when he heard Yomi chuckle behind him. "You may wish to deny it old friend, but first and foremost, you are a demon. Though I cannot deny the beauty of your human form, this is who you really are."

Continuing to gaze across the horizon, Kurama sighed. "That may be Yomi, but for the time being, it is not who I choose to be. I will return to my human life and put my demon self safely away until I choose to return to this life."

Amused, Yomi laughed. "Well for tonight at least it, it seems that the choice has been made for you."

With a smirk, Kurama turned his golden eyes to the demon lord. ""Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to indulge my demon instincts one last time before confining myself to my human cage. I'll need your help though. Can you lure Mukuro away from Alaric for the night?"

Surprised, Yomi gaped at the Youko a moment before a smile crossed his face. "So, my old friend has developed a taste for fire demon. Hiei is a lucky man. This will be just like old times. Me luring the cat away from the keep so the fox can sneak in and play with it's mice."

A sad smile crossed Kurama's features as he turned his back on Yomi and whispered softly. "Not quite like old times old friend."

* * *

As promised, Yomi contacted Mukuro, summoning her to an impromptu celebration of the completion of their treaty. Yomi assured Kurama, that with the increased danger of traveling at night, Mukuro would not return to Alaric until morning.

Careful to avoid crossing paths with the demoness, Kurama arrived at Alaric just after sunset. Getting past the castle guards proved to be child's play for the infamous thief. Getting past the wards and traps surrounding Hiei's private suite however provided the Youko with the most entertaining challenge he had had since his death.

Looking around the sparseness of Hiei's rooms, Kurama went to work preparing for the night ahead. Going first to the large bathroom, Kurama found it to barely contain the essentials. Selecting a plain bottle of oil, Kurama grew several plants which he used to give the oil the desired scent and effect he was looking for. After setting the bottle of oil and a few towels beside the bed, the Youko grew several other plants and flowers which he placed strategically around the room.

When he was finally satisfied with the tantalizing mixture of scents he had crated, Kurama finally turned to the bed. First he drew back the heavy, unattractive bedspread, then he pulled down the sheet and carefully positioned the pillows. Looking around, Kurama smirked, happy with his handiwork. Only then did he take a seat at the foot of the bed, close his eyes, and reach out with his mind. _"Hiei?"_

Almost immediately there was a response. _"Kurama? Where the hell are you?"_

Knowing he needed to dangle some bait if he wanted to catch his prey, Kurama taunted. _"Hiding in plain sight."_

Within minutes, the fire demon's jagon, as well as his keen sense of smell, had tracked the fox to his room. Curious, Hiei slowly opened the door. One look and Hiei knew he had a decision to make. Enter, and let the Youko seduce him, or order his best friend and partner to leave, possibly never to see him again. Seeing that Kurama sat on the bed, neither asking or demanding anything from him, Hiei stepped into the room, closed the door and flipped the lock.

Staring at the Youko, Hiei whispered. "What are you doing Kurama?"

Choosing his words carefully, Kurama's golden eyes held Hiei's gaze. "I want one last night as a demon before I confine myself to my human existence. One last chance to say goodbye to the best friend, the best partner and the most special demon I have ever known… the most special man I ever will know."

When Kurama held out his hand, Hiei stepped forward and took it without hesitation. "Does it have to be goodbye?"

He had never lied to Hiei, and Kurama wasn't about to start now. "For now, yes. Hopefully not forever though."

Drawing Hiei between his legs, Kurama reached up to slip his other hand behind the fire demon's neck. Without much persuasion, he enticed Hiei closer. Ruby eyes fluttered shut as their lips met for the first time. As the fingers of one hand gently massaged Hiei's neck, Kurama used his other hand to reach for the clasp on his cloak. Hiei hadn't even realized his cloak had been removed until he felt Kurama's fingers begin to tug at his shirt. Sensing Hiei's sudden unease, Kurama drew back. "Relax Hiei, I was just removing your shirt so I could massage your shoulders better."

To Hiei's muddled brain, this made sense, so he raised his arms and allowed Kurama to remove his shirt. When the shirt was tossed away, Kurama's hands moved to Hiei's shoulders. With each stroke of those long fingers, Hiei leaned closer. After only a moment their lips met again.

This time the kiss was more than a gentle meeting of lips. Kurama used all his skill to coax Hiei's lips apart. Even when his tongue slipped inside Hiei's mouth, Kurama maintained control. Soft lips caressed as a warm tongue licked and tasted until Hiei gave a needy moan. Reluctantly, Kurama pulled away from the kiss. "Lay down on the bed Hiei so I can massage your back as well as your shoulders."

Craving more of Kurama's touch, Hiei complied without a second thought. Laying face down on the bed, Hiei closed his eyes and waited nervously. When Kurama's hands returned to his shoulders, they were warm and slick. Before his mind could even register that the Youko was using oil, Hiei caught it's soothing scent. Inhaling deeply, Hiei sighed and relaxed, giving himself over to Kurama's touch.

Kneeling beside him, Kurama worked the treated oil into Hiei's tense shoulders and upper back. When he was sure Hiei had fully succumbed, Kurama moved to kneel across his upper thighs. For the next half hour Kurama kneaded and rubbed all the tension from Hiei's back, shoulders and arms. Leaning forward, Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear. "Let's take your pants and shoes off so I can do your legs and feet next."

Mesmerized by the Youko and his magic hands, Hiei reached for his belts as Kurama removed his shoes. Since Kurama hadn't told him to move otherwise, Hiei remained on his stomach as his pants were swept away. Only when strong fingers began massaging his bare hips and behind did Hiei tense, realizing his boxers had been removed with his pants. When Kurama's touch remained impersonal and began moving down his legs, Hiei sighed and relaxed again.

Never in his life would Hiei have believed that he would love having his feet massaged. As Kurama worked the warm oil into first one foot, then the other, Hiei was unable to prevent himself from moaning. "Mmm, ahhh, Kurama."

With a knowing smirk, Kurama knew it was time to raise the stakes. Quickly removing his clothes, he purred at Hiei. "Turn over my sexy Dragon, so I can do your chest. With his eyes still closed, Hiei didn't see Kurama's smile of appreciation as he complied. Only when Kurama sat straddling his hips did Hiei's eyes pop open. He didn't have more than a second to register the Youko's huge erection brushing against his own impressive and very hard length before Kurama's oil slicked fingers began massaging his chest.

Ruby eyes locked with intense golden orbs as Kurama's hands continued their massage. With each stroke of his hands, Kurama rocked his hips forward rubbing their erections together. Fisting his hands in the sheet beneath him, Hiei bit his lip and struggled not to cry out at the pleasurable assault on his body.

Watching his soon to be lover carefully, Kurama saw the moment he was about to break and withdrew. Carefully moving back, Kurama pushed Hiei's legs apart to kneel between his feet. "I can't forget to do the front of your legs now, can I?"

Tormenting Hiei with slow, calculated strokes, Kurama meticulously massaged each shin and knee before moving to his thighs. When firm fingers moved to his inner thighs, pushing them further apart, Hiei's heart began to race. When Kurama's hands worked their way to the back of his thighs, bending his knees, Hiei held his breath. A moment later it was released in a half cry, half moan, when Kurama leaned forward and suckled the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Panting, Hiei blinked several times as he tried to focus on the warm mouth moving on him. Inch by torturous inch, Kurama's mouth moved lower. By the time the cock's tip hit the back of his throat, Kurama was moaning himself at the beautiful sight of Hiei's first taste of passion. Giving up his efforts to watch, Hiei's head was now thrown back and his left fist was between his teeth in an effort to stifle his moans.

With a smirk, Kurama knew just what to do to force that hand away so he could hear Hiei's pleasure. Just the right amount of friction from Kurama's tongue, a few long tight strokes in and out of his mouth, followed by swallowing around the tip at the back of his throat, and Hiei's hand flew out of his mouth to give the most primal of cries as he climaxed.

For a few seconds Hiei's body went limp, then slowly began to noticeably twitch when Kurama's mouth continued it's assault. Instinct, not conscious thought, made Hiei react when Kurama's oil slicked fingers began stroking him in the most intimate way possible. Any trepidation he may have felt quickly subsided as the building pleasure in his groin intensified with each new touch.

Only when Hiei's body began to quiver in anticipation did Kurama's mouth release him. With his fingers still intimately stroking the fire demon, Kurama moved over him and purred. "You like that, don't you my beautiful Dragon? If you'll let me, I'll make you feel even better."

Trying to tear his mind from the wicked fingers inside him, Hiei blinked and looked at the Youko. "There's more? Gods Kurama, I've never felt anything like this. Stop now and I think I'll kill you."

Thrilled to see that he hadn't lost his touch, even after over twenty years of celibacy, the Youko grinned and claimed Hiei's lips in a searing kiss. Hiei eagerly wrapped his arms around Kurama, grateful to finally find an anchor in the title wave of passion he was drowning in. Suddenly feeling bereft when Kurama removed his hand, Hiei moaned in protest. That moan suddenly became a gasp of surprise when he felt Kurama enter him.

Feeling how tight Hiei was, Kurama squeezed his eyes tight and turned to kiss his neck. "Take a deep breath Hiei and relax. I won't move until you're ready."

As Hiei did what he was told, Kurama took a few deep breaths of his own and tried to regain control of his body. After a moment, Kurama felt Hiei's legs move up and around his hips. Kurama then nibbled along Hiei's neck until he found a particularly sensitive area to suckle before he began to move. Giving a few experimental thrusts Kurama easily discovered that Hiei liked them long and deep.

After only a few minutes, Hiei was clinging to Kurama and moaning wantonly. Making sure he would be able to maintain control, Kurama reached down to add his hand to Hiei's pleasure. Within a few strokes, Hiei cried out his second orgasm. Unrelentingly, Kurama continued to stroke Hiei, inside and out. Kurama knew with just a little persuasion, Hiei wouldn't lose his erection.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Hiei was once again clinging to him gasping and moaning. Kurama knew that if their time together was going to last through the night, he too needed to find temporary relief. Pumping into Hiei in shorter, faster bursts, Kurama felt his body tighten, then explode as he released his long denied passion. Drawing deep breaths, Kurama forced his attention back to Hiei as his body resumed the long deep thrusts his lover enjoyed.

For hours this pattern continued. Hiei would climax once, sometimes twice, before Kurama allowed himself to find release. Experimenting with different positions, Kurama watched his shy little lover blossom under his expert tutelage. Hiei whimpered in pleasure when Kurama took him from behind. He blushed like mad when Kurama rolled him on top, then made Hiei sit up and ride him as he watched.

Though Hiei knew he would be sore in the morning, never once did he think to deny anything the Youko asked of him. He knew that when this night was over, it would be decades before he saw Kurama again, if ever. As morning approached he sensed a change come over Kurama. Up until now, Kurama had focused on first one of their pleasure and then the other. Never did he allow them to climax together, using one unsatisfied body to reignite the other. This time however, Hiei knew they would find their pleasure together.

With Hiei looking up at him, Kurama leaned down and latched on to the sensitive spot on his lover's neck. Though Kurama knew permanently marking the fire demon would be unfair, he couldn't resist leaving at least a temporary mark. Hiei responded instantly, moaning and turning his head giving the Youko silent consent to do as he wished.

Excited by Hiei's submission, Kurama drove into him with renewed passion. With Hiei's pleasure mounting, he was unable to control himself and raked his nails across Kurama's right bicep. Pulling his lips from the angry purple mark he'd left on Hiei's neck, Kurama growled out his release. "My Dragon!"

The possessive cry sent Hiei over the edge and he cried out. "Kurama!"

Several minutes passed while the demons struggled to catch their breath. By the time Kurama was able to focus on Hiei again, he found the fire demon fast asleep. Carefully moving off of his lover, Kurama reached for the towels he had placed by the bed and began cleaning them both up. As did, he saw something sparkle. Reaching down, Kurama was surprised to find a single tear gem laying on the pillow next to Hiei's cheek.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kurama watched Hiei sleep for over half an hour before reluctantly rising to dress. Looking around the room, Kurama went and sat at a small writing desk. Painstakingly choosing his words, Kurama wrote Hiei a note. When he was done he folded the note and wrote Hiei's name on it. Rising from the desk, Kurama went back to the bed.

Removing a seed from his hair, Kurama held it with the seed in the palm of his hand. Carefully manipulating the growth of the seed, Kurama grew a beautiful red rose bud. Hidden at the heart of the bud was Hiei's blood red tear gem. Placing the note and the rose on one of the pillows, Kurama gazed down at Hiei one last time. After pulling the sheet over his lover, Kurama leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his sleeping lips.

Resigning himself to his fate, Kurama drew a deep breath and whispered. "Goodbye Hiei."

Without a backwards glance, Kurama slipped from the room and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

God I love it and I hate it when I have an opening chapter that gets such great reviews. It's great that you like it, but I'm always worried that the story won't live up to your expectations. That's why I really contemplated making that first chapter a one shot, leaving the rest to your imagination. Of course I didn't do that, sooooo…

I hope you're ready for this because I've taken this story down a road I've never traveled before. You'll see what I mean in just a minute. Since I am I diehard Kurama and Hiei fan, you all know where this is going to end up, but the road to happily ever after is usually (at least in my stories) a very bumpy road.

Thanks so much for the great reviews. Please keep them coming.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**MISSING YOU**

**CHAPTER 2**

Three years had passed since Kurama had left Makai… Three years since he had last taken his Youko form… Three years since he had seen Hiei. Not once in all that time had he had word of Hiei or even much from his friends. When he'd returned from Makai, Kurama had cut all ties with his former life.

For a while, Yusuke and the others had attempted to keep the lines of communication open, but when Kurama had refused to see them, answer their calls or return their messages, they had eventually given up. The last word he'd had from them was an invitation to the Urameshi and Kuwabara double wedding. Realizing that Hiei might attend his sister's wedding, Kurama had almost given in and gone. Not wanting to reopen old wounds, Kurama had eventually declined.

Nothing however prevented Kurama's mind from straying to thoughts of Hiei. Something as simple as seeing a flicker of movement in a distant tree would have memories of the little fire demon flooding his mind. Kurama tried to always stay busy, because it only took an idle moment for the redhead to be taken away by daydreams of the man he knew he would always love.

Even now, as he walked through the park and saw a group of people having a picnic, Kurama was reminded of the many times he had coerced Hiei into joining their friends for a bit of fun. Two ladies were on a blanket, removing food from a large basket. Not far away, two men were kicking a soccer ball back and forth as a third man stood apart from them, as if detaching himself from the group.

Suddenly realizing that the familiar scene before him was not induced by a memory, Kurama came to an abrupt halt. When his companion glanced at him curiously, Kurama gave an apologetic smile. "Let's go this way."

Hoping to get away unseen, Kurama took a path away from the picnickers. A moment later he knew his efforts were in vain when a voice called out. "Kurama! Hey Kurama!"

Ignoring the call, Kurama kept walking, but his companion pulled on his arm. "Shuuichi, I think that man is talking to you."

Knowing there was no way to avoid the situation without being rude, Kurama turned and pretended to be surprised. "Yusuke, it's nice to see you."

As Yusuke ran up to him, he laughed. "Don't give me that pleasant bullshit. It's been too long man."

Kurama's companion was forced to take a step back when Yusuke pulled him into a big hug. "Damn it's good to see you Kurama. Come on over and say hi to everyone."

Not giving Kurama a chance to say no, Yusuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. With barely time to glace over his shoulder to make sure his companion was following, Kurama suddenly found himself surrounded by his old friends. Like Yusuke, Kuwabara gave him a big hug. "Damn Kurama, you look good."

The moment Kuwabara released him he found Keiko in his arms. "Kurama, how have you been?"

Before he could answer Yukina was there hugging and kissing him as well. "Oh Kurama, we missed you so much."

Up until now, Kurama's eyes had managed to avoid the one person he wanted most to see. Now however. he was frozen in place as his green eyes locked with Hiei's. Before he could say anything though, a small voice behind him drew his attention. "Shuuichi?"

With his heart aching, Kurama turned and held a hand out to his companion. "Come, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Yusuke and Yukina Urameshi. This is Kazuma and Keiko Kuwabara. And the man over there would be Hiei. Everyone, this is Maya… my wife."

There was a moment of stunned silence before the girls rushed forward to congratulate Maya. Ignoring them, Kurama turned to look at Hiei. Not surprisingly, Hiei had turned away, so Kurama wasn't able to read his expression. Needing to say something, but not wanting the others to hear, Kurama reached out with his mind. _"Hiei?"_

Not getting a response, Kurama tried again. _"I missed you Dragon." _

Disheartened when Hiei still didn't answer, Kurama turned back to his wife and friends. Beside him Maya was blushing at something Keiko said. "Yes, Shuuichi and I are very excited about the baby. It's due in just a few weeks."

Behind him, Kurama didn't see Hiei's head whip around to stare in shock at his back. Nor did he see the sad look of longing in the fire demon's eyes when he turned away again.

Not knowing whether Hiei would be hurt, angry or indifferent to his presence, Kurama wanted to leave. "It was nice to see all of you again, but Maya and I must be going."

After politely declining the girls' invitation to join them, Kurama glanced one last time at Hiei's back and whispered with his mind. _"Goodbye Hiei."_

Before he could take Maya's arm and walk away though, Yukina rushed forward. "Kurama wait! Something has happened, and we need your help."

Hearing his sister's plea, Hiei turned and growled. "Yukina no! We don't need _his_ help!"

Kurama's heart ached, knowing it wasn't help Hiei was refusing, just his help. Yukina however ignored her brother. When she glanced at Maya, Kurama knew she was choosing her words carefully. "Kurama, something… attacked Hiei. His headband, only covers a scar now and the dragon is no more than a tattoo."

When Kurama's eyes turned to Hiei in concern, the fire demon turned and walked away in a huff. Anxiously, Kurama's mind called out. _"Hiei, what happened? Who hurt you? Damn it Hiei, answer me!"_

When Yukina's hand touched his arm, Kurama turned to look at her. In an ancient Makai language that Kurama hadn't heard in over a century, Yukina whispered. "He can't hear you anymore."

Maya looked on in shock as Kurama spoke in the same strange language Yukina had used. "Yukina, what happened? Who did this to him?"

Yukina shook her head and answered in the Makai language. "We don't know. A six weeks ago Hiei's powers began to weaken. Mukuro's scientist and healers did everything they could, but within two weeks, the jagon had sealed shut and the dragon's power was gone. Ten days ago, Mukuro banished him here. He had grown so weak he was prey for even the lowest level demon. She provided us with all of their findings in hopes that we could figure out what happened to him."

For several moments, Kurama stood there staring at the ground as he wrestled between his vow to walk away from his demon life and wanting to protect the man he loved. When he finally looked up at Yukina, there were hints of gold in his green eyes. Even though she couldn't understand his words, Maya's eyes widened at the deep tone she heard in her husband's voice. "It won't be easy to make Hiei accept my help."

Relieved that he had agreed, Yukina sighed. "Thank you. I've been trying to convince Hiei to allow me to contact you since he got here. Kurama, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but perhaps if you spoke to him alone you could make him change his mind. It might help you to know that Hiei goes out late at night and trains in the forest."

When Yusuke walked up and put his hands on Yukina's shoulders Kurama looked at them and then at Keiko standing in Kuwabara's arms. Reverting back to Japanese, Kurama smirked. "I'll help on one condition. The first chance we get, you four are going to have to tell me how Yukina ended up a Urameshi and Keiko ended up a Kuwabara."

When everyone laughed accept Maya, Kurama gave her a guilty look. "I'm sorry Maya, that was rude of us to talk in our old secret code. It's just that Yukina's brother Hiei is very private and wouldn't like us talking about him in front of someone he doesn't know."

When she nodded her understanding, Kurama and Maya said their goodbyes and were on their way. As they silently finished their walk, Kurama couldn't prevent himself from using his ki and his plants to search for Hiei. When he found the fire demon just a few yards away, watching from the bushes, Kurama had to stop himself from rushing to him. Even from this distance, Kurama could sense that Hiei's youki was almost nonexistent.

Though he feared for Hiei's safety, Kurama forced himself to leave the park. Half an hour later, when they arrived at their apartment, Kurama waited for Maya's inevitable questions. Sure enough, she had no sooner taken off the sweater she was wearing when Maya turned to him. "Shuuichi, who are those people? We've known each other since we were kids, yet the only one of them I've ever seen is Hiei. In high school, I remember him meeting you after school several times."

With a sigh, Kurama replied sadly. "We were all friends a long time ago Maya. In fact, Hiei used to be my _best_ friend."

Maya frowned. "What do you mean by _'were' _and _'used to be'_?"

With a far off look in his eyes, Kurama answered. "It's complicated Maya. Suffice it to say that our lives were destined to take different paths, and I choose to walk my path alone."

Eyes widening at her husband's words, Maya could only stare as Kurama turned and went into the bedroom. Not knowing what else to do, Maya went to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Kurama slipped quietly from his bed and dressed in the dark. Making his way through the dark apartment, Kurama retrieved something from the top of the hall closet before silently leaving the apartment. Needing time to clear his head, and collect his thoughts and feelings, Kurama began to run. Arriving at the temple later, he prayed he'd be able to convince Hiei to accept his help.

Bypassing the dark temple, Kurama headed for the forest beyond. It didn't take him long to locate Hiei. Using a tree for cover, Kurama stood watching the fire demon in the moonlight. Every time Hiei used his katana to slice down a plant or hack at a tree, Kurama cringed but remained silent.

After a few minutes, Kurama decided to test Hiei's senses and released the hold he'd had on his spirit energy. Kurama's heart sank when it became apparent that Hiei hadn't felt him. Moving away from the tree, Kurama stepped closer. When he was only a few feet away, Hiei finally turned, aiming his katana at him. Coming to an abrupt halt, Kurama didn't flinch when he felt the tip of the blade at his throat. "Damn it Kurama! I could have killed you!"

Careful not to make any sudden moves, Kurama smirked. "Then I guess I should be grateful that your skill with a sword isn't directly linked to you youki."

Sheathing his katana, Hiei grunted. "What the hell are you doing here Fox?"

Calm green eyes met and held Hiei's angry gaze. "Yukina asked for my help Hiei, but I won't do it without your consent."

Turning away, Hiei growled. "Then go home to your WIFE! I don't want YOUR help!"

Hearing the venom in Hiei's voice, Kurama almost flinched. Realizing that reasoning with him wouldn't work, Kurama snapped. "If I had been any other demon a moment ago Hiei, you'd be dead!"

Turning on him, Hiei shouted. "Why the hell do you think I come out here Kurama? Do you think I want to be a burden on my sister and the others? I wait out here night after night, but I don't think I have enough youki left to attract the attention of even a lower level demon!"

Angry that Hiei was giving up, Kurama advanced on him. Without even realizing he was doing it, Hiei took a step back for each step Kurama took. "How dare you? Do you know what your death would do to Yukina now that she knows you're her brother? Yusuke, Kuwabara and I would give our lives for you Hiei, and you want to throw your life away?"

When he finished, Kurama removed the long coat he wore. After withdrawing something from inside, he tossed the coat aside. Hearing what sounded like a sword being drawn from it's sheath, Hiei instinctively drew his katana. A moment later the clank of metal on metal rang through the forest. Hiei's eyes widened at the sight of Kurama swinging a sword at him. "What the hell are you doing Fox?"

Hiei was forced to block another attack as Kurama growled. "Making you fight for your life Hiei! If you win, you may choose your prize. If I win, you will agree to allow me to help you and give me your full cooperation."

Hiei blocked three more attacks as he pondered Kurama's proposal. "If I agree, you can't use your stupid plants!"

Continuing his assault, Kurama nodded. "Agreed! In fact, I won't use my powers at all. This will be a straight, man to man fight. Now, name your prize."

Not even taking a moment to consider his options, Hiei replied. "If I win, you have to kill me."

For just a split second, Kurama faltered, giving Hiei the opportunity to strike. Jumping away, Kurama paused to stare at Hiei. "You can't ask that of me Dragon."

Sheathing his katana, Hiei turned to walk away. "Then this fight is over."

In his mind, Hiei counted. He smirked when on the count of three, Kurama called out. "Fine! But be prepared to lose!"

Drawing his katana, Hiei swung around in time to block Kurama's next attack. With the stakes high, both men fought as if their lives depended on it. In Kurama's case, Hiei's life did depend on it. Though Hiei didn't have his usual strength and speed, he was still a skilled swordsman. Even holding his powers back, and with an unfamiliar weapon, Kurama however was stronger and faster. This made for an interesting fight.

They altered between attacking and defending, with each man advancing before being forced to withdraw. Within a few minutes though, Hiei became angry. Kurama had taken several slices to his arms and clothes before Hiei realized it wasn't a lack of skill, simply the redhead's reluctance to actually wound the fire demon, that had gotten him injured. "Damn it Kurama, don't insult me by holding back!"

With barely a nod of acknowledgement, Kurama attacked in earnest. Hiei spent the next ten minutes on the defensive before Kurama managed to disarm him. With Hiei pinned to a tree, with a blade at his throat, Kurama declared victory. "I will be at the temple tomorrow at ten. Be there!"

Lowering his sword, Kurama drove the tip into the ground between Hiei's feet and turned away. Chest heaving from the intensity of the fight, Hiei frowned. "Why the hell did you leave your weapon?"

Picking up his coat and Kurama slipped it on before looking at Hiei. When he spoke his voice was filled with sadness. "I bought that as a gift for my Dragon for when I returned to Makai. You might as well have it now."

Ruby eyes widened as he watched Kurama walk away and fade into the night. After a moment Hiei reached down to pick up the sword. Being an expert on weapons, Hiei could easily see it's exquisite craftsmanship. This wasn't one of the ornamental pieces to be found in the local shops. This was an antique, hand crafted, weapon made for battle. It's blade was long, strong and deadly sharp. What drew his attention however was the finely sculpted handle. It was molded in the shape of a dragon, much like the dragon on his arm. On closer inspection, Hiei found it had two large, perfectly cut rubies for eyes.

For several minutes Hiei stood there staring at the sword. He was torn between the desire to throw Kurama's gift away and wanting the exquisite piece. Greed finally won out and Hiei went to find it's sheath. It was black, with another beautiful red-eyed dragon carved and painted on it. With both swords in hand, Hiei reluctantly returned to the temple.

A few yards away, Kurama had watched Hiei struggle to decide what to do with the weapon. He smiled sadly as he watched Hiei finally decide to keep his gift. When Hiei finally headed for the temple, Kurama headed home. Being in no particular hurry, Kurama jogged home. When he arrived he hung his coat in the closet then was headed to the bedroom when a light went on. "Shuuichi, is that you?"

With a sigh, Kurama answered. "I'm sorry I woke you Maya. Go back to bed."

She was about to do as he said when she saw the condition of his shirt. "Shuuichi, what happened? Oh my god, you're bleeding."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kurama tried to steer her toward the bedroom. "It's nothing I can't take care of."

Not to be put off, Maya pulled away from him. "Where's the first aid kit, I'll help you dress those wounds."

Resigning himself to his fate, Kurama lead her to the bathroom and took the first aid kit from the closet shelf. As she inspected it's contents, Kurama removed his tattered shirt and tossed it in the trash. Maya gasped when she saw the number of cuts on his arms and one on his side. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

Wetting a towel, Kurama shook his head. "That won't be necessary, they aren't that bad."

Together they cleaned and bandaged his wounds. When they finished, Maya nervously busied herself putting the first aid kit back together. "Shuuichi, I just realized that your tattoo looks almost exactly like the one I saw on Hiei's arm at the park."

Glancing in the mirror, Kurama looked at the tattoo on his arm. The black dragon circled up his right bicep with the head of the dragon peeking over the cap of his shoulder. It didn't just look identical to Hiei's dragon, it was identical, with only one difference. Trailing through the dragon's body were four long scars. The scars from where Hiei had raked his nails across Kurama's bicep the night they made love. After leaving Hiei in the morning, Kurama had treated the wounds with one of his plants to prevent them from healing properly.

Not feeling the need to explain the significance of the mark to his wife, Kurama simply nodded. "Yes Maya, it is just like Hiei's."

For the second time, Kurama turned and walked away, leaving his wife with unanswered questions. With an uneasy sigh, Maya turned off the bathroom light and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what to say about this chapter. I'm not sure I like it but it serves a purpose. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about explaining the Urameshi/Kuwabara bride swap, I just haven't worked it in yet. Try not to hate Maya too much. You know I couldn't let Kurama and Hiei's road to happiness be a smooth one.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**MISSING YOU**

**Chapter 3**

Early the next morning, Kurama showered, dressed and left the apartment before Maya was up. At this hour he would have time to put in a couple hours of work before going to the temple. Kurama was vice president in charge of research at a company that developed homeopathic and herbal remedies to replace modern chemical drugs. His only regret in his current line of work was that he was unable to use any of his Makai plants that could easily treat or cure many common human diseases.

Just before nine o'clock, Kurama set his work aside and took out two large travel cases. As he packed them, he told his assistant that he would be working out in the field for the rest of the day. After loading the cases in the back of his car, Kurama drove to the temple. At ten sharp Kurama, carrying his cases, climbed the steps of the temple.

Seeing his heavy load as he came through the gate, Yusuke rushed to help him. "Damn Kurama, what is all this?"

Grateful for the help, Kurama smiled. "Just my computer and some lab equipment."

As they entered the temple, Kurama wondered if Hiei would keep to his part of the bargain. Seeing Hiei linger uncertainly near the kitchen door with Yukina, Kurama knew he shouldn't have doubted the fire demon's word. "Good morning Yukina, Hiei. Yukina, is there someplace I can set up my equipment?"

Yukina nodded. "We usually eat at the kitchen table, so you could use the table in the dining room."

As Yusuke helped Kurama unpack the cases, Hiei curiously made his way to the doorway to watch. Yusuke recognized the computer and microscope, but nothing else. "Kurama, you look like you're setting up one of those forensic labs you see on those television crime shows."

With a smile, Kurama laughed. "You should see my lab at work. It would put those crime shows to shame."

As he hooked up and ran calibration tests on his equipment, Kurama told them briefly about his work. From the doorway Hiei and Yukina watched him like he was a mad scientist. After only a few minutes though, Kurama was ready to get started and turned to Yukina. "I'm sure you did a thorough exam Yukina. Why don't you tell me what you found so I won't have to put Hiei through another one."

Glancing at Hiei, Yukina sighed. "That's just it Kurama, I didn't find anything. He had no injuries… that couldn't be explained anyway. He hasn't been sick. I found not evidence that he had been poisoned or bitten by anything."

Yukina stopped when Hiei grumbled under his breath. When Kurama gave him a curious look and Hiei didn't elaborate, Yusuke laughed. "Ignore him Kurama. Hiei's still embarrassed by just how thoroughly Yukina checked him for wounds and bites."

Glaring at his brother-in-law Hiei growled. "If you hadn't helped her Detective, I wouldn't have to be embarrassed! Besides, she's my sister you fool, she shouldn't have seen me like that!"

With a smile, Yukina kissed Hiei's cheek. "Yes I am your sister, therefore you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Yusuke, let's leave them alone so Kurama can get started."

Tactfully, Yukina tried to pull a protesting Yusuke from the room. "Aw come on Honey, this is cool. I just want to watch."

Smiling at her husband, Yukina shook her head. "No, this is hard enough on Hiei, I will not let you entertain yourself at his expense."

With a sigh, Yusuke slipped an arm around his wife and kissed her temple. "Alright Babe, since you won't let me have any fun, let's go into town. I'll treat you to lunch, then we can pick up the stuff I need to repair that broken cabinet in your kitchen."

Smiling happily at her husband, Yukina waved to Kurama and Hiei. "We'll be back later you two. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry. Hiei, please do whatever Kurama asks. I want you to get better. Love you."

Hiei barely had time to grunt, before Yusuke swept her away. With a chuckle, Kurama looked at Hiei. "I can't wait to hear how Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up with each others woman. I'll bet you're happier with Yukina's choice."

For a moment, Kurama thought Hiei wouldn't respond. Then Hiei shrugged. "At least he's a powerful demon that I can trust to protect her and not die prematurely leaving her a widow."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, that always did concern me, that Yukina and Yusuke would be left alone when Kuwabara and Keiko died."

With a frown, Hiei growled. "If you were so concerned about them, why the hell did you take a human mate?"

As if suddenly realizing what he'd said, Hiei quickly added. "Never mind. I don't really give a damn what you do."

More concerned with Hiei's loss of power than explaining his actions, Kurama sighed. "Let's get to work. I want to start by asking you a few questions. Come have a seat."

Begrudgingly, Hiei pulled the chair Kurama indicated further away before taking a seat. Not allowing Hiei to manipulate the situation, Kurama moved his chair closer. For the next hour Kurama questioned Hiei on his activities over the past few months. With short, concise responses, Hiei answered each question. Finally, Kurama sighed. "Hiei, I know how much you hate to talk, but I really need to know about any demon or strange plant life you've come in contact with."

Hiei scowled. "Damn it Kurama, you know I don't pay attention to your stupid plants. If one of them attacks me or gets in my way, then I cut it down. As to the demons, there were dozens."

Trying to remain patient, Kurama sighed. "Alright, let's narrow it to any demons that you are unfamiliar with their species or powers."

With a grunt, Hiei thought for a moment. "There was a demon with gills living in the swamp lands. He looked like the water nymphs in Yomi's lake, only he had blue hair."

Kurama shook his head. "The blue haired ones are cousins of sorts to the ones in Yomi's lake. They usually live in the warmer waters further south. They're harmless. The swamp is interesting though. What else?"

Hiei rattled off several other stories which Kurama dismissed before his interest was peaked. "Tell me more about the woman."

Impatiently, Hiei sighed. "She was just a damn female. Tall, not unattractive. Her hair was dark, but cut short. She kept going on about how she wanted me to father her child. Stupid bitch thought she could capture me and make me a love slave or something."

Intrigued, Kurama grinned. "I don't blame her. What did you do?"

Hiei glared. "Stupid Fox. I killed her of course. Unlike you, I have no desire for some bitch to have my brat!"

Realizing that he probably deserved that, Kurama changed the subject. "I guess that's enough questions for now Hiei. Let me take a few specimens and I'll let you go for a while."

Eyeing the redhead skeptically, Hiei asked. "What kind of specimens?"

Hoping this wouldn't be too difficult, Kurama replies. "I'm going to start with blood, saliva and tissue samples."

Needing to get away from the fox for a while, Hiei quickly took a knife from his belt and pointed the tip at his wrist. "Hiei, no! Let me do it. I need clean specimens. Besides, with your energy almost gone, you could really hurt yourself."

Reaching for a box on the table, Kurama took out a strange looking tube. "I'm going to use this to swab your mouth for saliva. Open up Hiei."

Glaring at Kurama, Hiei's lips parted. Kurama's eyes lingered on Hiei's lips as he swabbed his mouth. The moment Kurama finished, Hiei snapped his mouth shut and turned away, hoping the fox hadn't seen his blush. Turning away to refocus his thoughts, Kurama prepared a needle and syringe. "Set your arm on the table Hiei. I'm going to use this to draw your blood."

Because of the way they were seated, when Kurama turned back it was to find Hiei's right arm resting on the table. Remembering Maya's comment about his tattoo matching Hiei's, Kurama couldn't help but secretly admire the dragon he loved. There were only a few subtle differences between their tattoos. Hiei's dragon wove down his forearm, whereas Kurama's wove up his bicep. This along with the fact that Kurama's dragon was also slightly smaller than Hiei's, made it easy to keep hidden under a shirt.

Trying to concentrate on the task at hand, Kurama prepared Hiei's arm, then glanced up. "This shouldn't hurt too much."

With practiced ease, Kurama slid the needle into Hiei's vein. Hiei watched fascinated as Kurama worked. He'd never seen anything like this done in Makai. When he was finished, Kurama injected most of the blood into a small tube, then put drops on two small rectangular pieces of glass and smeared some in three clear, round dishes before covering them with matching lids.

When he'd finished with the blood, Kurama reached in his box again and withdrew an instrument and a spray can. "Let me see your left arm this time."

Holding out his left arm, Hiei watched Kurama spray a cold liquid on his forearm. A moment later he held the instrument to the place where he sprayed. "The spray freezes your skin so when I use the curette to take the tissue sample it won't hurt and slows the bleeding."

Applying a little pressure, Kurama cut a small piece of skin from Hiei's arm. Quickly, Kurama placed the tissue sample in a small jar. When Hiei would have turned away, Kurama grabbed his arm. "I don't want that to leave a scar."

Before Hiei could object, Kurama used his ki and easily healed the small wound. The moment he was done, Hiei snatched his arm away. "If your through, I'm getting the hell out of here."

A bit reluctantly, Kurama stopped him. "I'm not quite done Hiei. I need a urine sample."

Picking up a plastic jar with a lid, Kurama held it out to Hiei. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

When Hiei snatched it from his hand, Kurama smirked. "I need you to pee in the cup Hiei. About half full should be fine."

When Hiei would have protested, Kurama turned away and began working. With a sigh Hiei walked away. When he returned a few minutes later, Hiei stood back and watched as Kurama labeled each specimen and logged it into his computer. It was almost five minutes before Kurama even registered his presence. "Just set that on the table Hiei and you're free to go. Don't go far though in case I need you again."

Disappointed that Kurama hadn't even looked up as he spoke, Hiei set the jar down and turned to leave. Pausing in the doorway, Hiei watched Kurama work. When he finished labeling and logging each sample, Kurama moved to something he'd called a microscope. There he put the little glass slide of blood under it and looked through it.

As he watched Kurama work, Hiei realized this was a part of the fox's life he knew nothing about. For some reason that thought only made the distance between their worlds feel even greater. With one last sad look, Hiei turned and walked away.

While Kurama worked, Hiei watched TV, raided the refrigerator and took a nap. Only when he heard Yusuke and Yukina return did he venture back into the dining room. Kurama looked tired. His eyes were red and his usually perfect hair was messy, as if he'd been running his hands through it. He also had a pencil behind his right ear. As he looked up at Yukina, Kurama sighed in frustration. "I'm going to have to take this back to my lab to run more tests. So far I haven't found anything. No parasites in his blood, urine or on his skin. No obvious sign of disease or poisoning. Nothing."

Placing a hand on his arm, Yukina smiled reassuringly. "I'm not worried Kurama. I know that if there is anything to find, you will find it. Hiei couldn't be in safer hands."

When Yusuke would have helped Kurama pack, the redhead stopped him. "If it's alright Yusuke, I'm going to leave my equipment here. Hiei, I do need one more sample though."

Playfully, Yusuke held up his hands. "I'm out of here. Come on Honey, we don't need to see Hiei pee in a cup or anything."

As Kurama smiled, Hiei wondered what embarrassing thing the fox would have him do now. "Relax Hiei. I just want a hair sample."

When Kurama moved closer, Hiei had to force himself not to retreat. Though Hiei had grown some since their days as Reikai Tante, Kurama was still an inch or two taller. With Kurama right in front of him, leaning close to his hair, Hiei closed his eyes to block out the sight of the redhead's neck. Closing his eyes though didn't block Kurama's sweet rose scent, and Hiei found himself leaning closer.

Distracted by Hiei's closeness, Kurama forgot all about the hair sample. The moment his hand touched the fire demons soft black hair, Kurama slid his fingers into it. Before either of them knew it, Kurama had drawn Hiei into his arms and whispered passionately. "Gods Hiei, I miss you so much."

In a moment of weakness, Hiei brushed his cheek against Kurama's soft neck. The moment didn't last though, as Hiei roughly pushed Kurama away. "Keep your filthy hands off me you son of a bitch! Here! Take your damn hair sample and get the hell out of here!"

Reaching up, Hiei yanked several hairs from his head and shoved them at Kurama. Bowing his head at Hiei's rejection, Kurama didn't see him leave. Gathering his specimens, Kurama quietly left the temple without saying goodbye.

* * *

For the next two days Kurama worked in his lab, running every imaginable test trying to figure out what was wrong with Hiei. Each morning he left the apartment before Maya was up and each night he called to tell her he would be working late and not to wait dinner. He knew that soon he would have to give her some explanation, but for now, he was more concerned with finding out what was wrong with Hiei.

Arriving home just after eleven, Kurama was surprised to find Maya still up. "Maya, is everything alright? You're usually in bed by now."

Maya was in her robe, sitting on the sofa. When Kurama spoke she looked up and he saw her tear streaked cheeks. Feeling guilty, he went to sit beside her. "What's wrong Maya?"

When her lip quivered, Kurama put an arm around her and she leaned her head against his chest. "I tried to talk to my parents again. It's been four months Shuuichi. I thought maybe they would have forgiven me by now."

Stroking her hair, Kurama tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I should have been there with you."

Against his chest, Maya shook her head. "No Shuuichi, it's me they're disappointed in. You would have just gotten caught in the middle again."

Kurama looked down at her. "As your husband it is my duty to be between you and anyone who would make you cry."

Sitting back, Maya smiled sadly. "Oh Shuuichi, that's so sweet. After everything I've done, I don't deserve you."

Releasing her, Kurama smiled gently. "All you did was fall in love Maya. They shouldn't be punishing you for that."

With a sigh, Maya looked at him. "Enough about me. How is your friend Hiei doing?"

Green eyes widened at her question. "How did you know I was helping Hiei?"

Maya laughed. "Since we've been married, you've had breakfast with me every morning, and dinner with me every night. You've gone out of your way to be an attentive husband in every way. Since we saw your friends and you heard Hiei was ill, I've hardly seen you."

Sighing sadly, Kurama looked away. "You're very observant Maya. Yes, I have been trying to help Hiei. I can't seem to figure out a way to help him. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

Taking his hand, Maya smiled. "Shuuichi, I would never want to stand between you and your work, or your friends. I'm fine, you do what you need to Do."

Grateful for her understanding, Kurama leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you Maya. I promise to make it up to you. If you'll be alright, I need to go away for a few days. Hiei was exposed to a few things I need to check out."

Maya blushed before rubbing her pregnant belly. "Oh, don't worry about us. I saw the doctor yesterday and he says the baby and I are fine."

Again Kurama felt a pang of guilt. "I was supposed to drive you to the doctor yesterday, wasn't I? I'm sorry."

Looking a little nervous, Maya lowered her eyes. "When you didn't answer your cell phone, I called Shiori. When she realized why I was looking for you, she offered to drive me. I hope you don't mind."

Remembering his mother's reaction to their marriage, Kurama gave her a questioning look. Seeing this, Maya smiled. "Don't worry Shuuichi, she was very nice and we had a good time. Now, let me fix you something to eat. I'm sure you haven't been eating right."

Watching her rise from the sofa and go to the kitchen, Kurama couldn't help but remember how many times he had said those same words as he fed Hiei late at night. Pushing Hiei from his mind for the moment, Kurama went to join his wife in the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, Kurama fixed breakfast for Maya, then took her shopping to make sure she'd have everything she'd need while he was gone. After bidding her goodbye, he made quick stop at his parent's house. Opening the door, he called out. "Mother, are you home?"

A call from upstairs alerted him to her location. "I'm up here Shuuichi!"

Sprinting up the steps, he found Shiori folding laundry in her room. After giving her a quick kiss, Kurama sat on the bed and helped fold towels. "Shuuichi, this is a surprise. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Kurama shook his head. "Actually, I'm going to be out of town for a few days. I just wanted to let you know I'd be gone. I also wanted to thank you for helping Maya the other day."

Understanding the true meaning of his visit, Shiori set the towel she was folding aside. "Shuuichi, just because I didn't approve of you marrying Maya, doesn't mean I won't accept your wife into our family. I don't want you to worry about your family while you're gone. I'll call Maya later and let her know she can call me if there's anything she needs."

Kurama couldn't help but smirk at the irony that he was finally going to have the family his mother always wanted him to have, and yet she didn't approve. Rising from the bed, he bent over to kiss Shiori's cheek. "Thank you Mother. I'll call you when I get back."

An hour later, Kurama was at the temple. Seeing him, Yukina greeted him anxiously. "Kurama, have you found anything yet?"

With a sigh, Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry Yukina, I've run every test I know but I can't seem to find the cause for Hiei's loss of energy. I'm not giving up though. I'm headed to Makai now to check out that swamp Hiei told me about. I just stopped by to talk to Yusuke about something before I go."

From the doorway, Hiei commented. "If you're going to Makai Fox, I'm going with you."

Startled that Hiei was even speaking to him, Kurama turned. "As much as I would enjoy your company Hiei, I don't think that's wise."

Glaring at him, Hiei accused. "Why, because you think I'm too weak to protect myself?"

Green eyes regarded him calmly. "I'm sure you are quite capable Hiei, but it's still dangerous."

When it looked like Hiei would argue, Yukina stepped forward on his behalf. "Kurama, it might be good for Hiei to get away for a while. He's been stuck here in the Ningenkai for weeks. I'm sure if there is any trouble, the two of you are more than able to handle it together."

Seeing Kurama's resolve begin to waver, Hiei took advantage. "I'll get my things and we can get out of here."

When Hiei was gone, Kurama looked at Yukina. "In case you haven't noticed Yukina, Hiei hasn't been his usual friendly self towards me lately. Sending us to Makai together might be a really bad idea."

Yusuke laughed at Kurama's attempt at humor as he came into the room. "Believe me Kurama we noticed. What the hell did you do to piss Hiei off?"

Careful to control his reaction, Kurama shrugged. "It doesn't matter Yusuke, I'm sure Hiei and I will be fine. Can I talk to you a minute?"

Leading him outside, Yusuke gave Kurama a curious look and waited. "Yusuke, I'd like to ask you a favor. There's someone I need you to locate for me. I don't have much information."

Taking the paper Kurama held out to him, Yusuke glanced down at it. "This isn't much to go by. Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

Seeing Hiei come out of the temple, Kurama shook his head. "No. Hiei, are you ready to go?"

With a grunt, Hiei walked passed them both. "Just try to keep up Fox."

Hiding his excitement at being alone with Hiei, as well as his dread of the same thing, Kurama smirked and waved at Yusuke and Yukina. "We'll see you in a few days."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone, you'll get a few questions answered in this chapter. I know the Yusuke/Yukina and Kuwabara/Keiko pairings are odd, but I hope I make the explanation believable. Now that I've written them this way, I kind of like it. This was supposed to be two chapter, but when it wrote itself so easily I decided to give you one big chapter in stead.

The story is progressing rather well, so I don't think this is going to be very long. Besides, I have a pretty clear idea of what's going to happen, and it shouldn't take long to get there, but it's not over yet.

Keep sending those great reviews. I just love them, thank you. Enjoy.

**MISSING YOU**

**Chapter 4**

Knowing how much Hiei would have hated being cooped up, Kurama let him lead the way. The moment they stepped through the portal into Makai, Hiei broke into a run. Though he lacked his demonic speed as he, Hiei didn't lack for stamina. After an initial sprint, Hiei set a steady pace which Kurama had no problem matching. It wasn't until hours later that Kurama finally convinced the fire demon to stop and rest. "What's the matter Fox? Has living as a ningen all this time made you soft?"

Not wanting to insult Hiei by saying it was him he was worried about, Kurama chuckled as he sat down on an old fallen tree trunk. "Perhaps so Hiei. Now come have a seat and drink some water before we continue."

Reluctantly taking the bottle of water Kurama offered, Hiei moved away to sit beneath a tree. His actions let Kurama know he didn't want to talk. After only a few minutes, Hiei tossed the empty bottle back to Kurama and took off. Shaking his head, Kurama followed.

Running beside his old partner, Kurama could tell Yukina was right, Hiei needed this. The fire demon would be angry though if he knew that Kurama had used his plants to deter several demons that intended to cause trouble. He'd also flared his powerful energy to scare off a few others that were about to wander across their path. Now, as the sun began to set, Kurama began looking for a place to camp.

Suddenly recognizing the area, Kurama smirked. "Hiei, we need to head towards those trees, so we have some cover for the night."

Finding nothing odd in Kurama's suggestion, Hiei headed for the trees. It was just before nightfall when Kurama seemed satisfied with their camp site. "Hiei, will you make a fire while I find us something to eat?"

Seeing Hiei look confused, Kurama remembered that the fire demon couldn't produce fire. When Kurama reached into his backpack and tossed a small box at him, Hiei frowned. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Patiently, Kurama took the box and slid it open. Inside were small red tipped sticks. Without saying a word, Kurama demonstrated how to strike the red tip on the side of the box to make the tip ignite. "It's called a match Hiei. You can use them to light the fire. It makes sense that a fire demon would have no reason to know how to use them. There are some rocks over there that look like they've been used for a campfire before. I'll be right back."

Leaving Hiei to experiment with his newfound knowledge, Kurama went hunting. When he returned, Hiei seemed pleased with his blazing fire. Kurama didn't fail to notice that his matches were not returned to him. When Hiei saw the plump bird that Kurama held, he took it from the redhead.

As Hiei skillfully plucked and gutted the bird, Kurama arranged several large rocks at one end of the campfire. Just as he finished, Hiei brought him the bird, skewered on his katana. Carefully, Kurama wrapped the exposed ends of the katana in large rubbery leaves to protect it. Kurama then set the makeshift spit on the rocks and began seasoning the bird with the juice from various fruits. As he worked, Kurama smiled when Hiei snatched one of the pear-like fruits for himself.

After turning the bird to make sure it was cooking evenly, Kurama rose and looked at Hiei. "Can you watch that for a while? I'd like to look around."

Taking Hiei's grunted "Hn" as a yes, Kurama walked away. By the time he returned, the bird looked about done. "Mmm, that smells good."

Handling the bird with more of the large rubbery leaves, Kurama served Hiei the larger half, before sitting on a nearby rock to eat his share. Kurama smiled at greedy way Hiei ate. "Either you were hungry, or you really like that bird."

As he licked his fingers, Hiei considered not answering. When he finished he sighed. "Yukina cooks mostly ningen food in a ningen kitchen. Nothing tastes better than fresh caught Makai meat cooked over an open flame."

Tossing the carcass he had picked clean into the fire, Kurama smiled. "You'll never hear a fox argue with that statement Hiei. I'm glad you liked it."

In the awkward silence that followed, Hiei picked up his katana and began polishing it. Hating the silence, Kurama finally sighed. "Hiei, why don't you tell me how Yukina ended up with Yusuke instead of Kuwabara?"

Seeing this as a safe topic, Hiei shrugged. "You know the detective and that woman were planning to marry when he got back from Makai. According to Yusuke though, she felt more like a sister than a girlfriend. Then the Oaf and that woman both began studying to be teachers. That left Yukina alone at the temple, especially after Genkai's death. So Yusuke began spending more time there helping her with the immigrating demons."

Kurama smiled. "Since Yusuke and Kuwabara are such good friends, neither thought anything about the other spending time with his woman. By the way Hiei, her name is Keiko."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei shrugged. "Then Yusuke started making trips to Tourin, and Yukina asked him to escort her home to visit her friends. By the time that Oaf got around to asking Yukina to marry him, she'd already fallen in love with Yusuke, and turned the Oaf down. Then Keiko broke up with Yusuke, telling him they both had feelings for someone else."

Happy to be having a normal conversation with Hiei, Kurama laughed. "It sounds like the girls at least knew what they wanted. What happened next?"

At that question, Hiei frowned. "Yusuke showed up at Alaric with Yukina. She must have known that Yusuke knew who her brother was, because she refused to mate with him until he had asked her brother's permission. We ended up in a big fight over it. Of course Yukina figured out that's what the fight was about, so my secret was out."

Seeing Hiei's expression soften, Kurama smiled. "I'm happy for you Hiei. I always knew she would love you, no matter what."

Looking at him, Hiei frowned. "Kurama, you haven't talked to anyone in almost three years. How did you know Yukina married Yusuke and that she knew about me being her brother?"

Kurama grinned. "It was on their wedding invitation Hiei. I'll admit the first thing I did a double take on was which bride was marrying which groom. Then I nearly fainted when I saw that Yukina's maiden name was Jagonshi. I'll bet she was so happy to have you walk her down the isle at her wedding."

Lowering his eyes, Hiei murmured. "I didn't go to the wedding Fox. After getting my approval, Yusuke marked and claimed Yukina while they were still in Makai. That wedding was just a human formality. I don't understand why you wouldn't go though."

Remembering his conflict after receiving his invitation to the double Urameshi/Kuwabara wedding, Kurama looked at Hiei sadly. "I wanted to go Hiei, but I thought you would be there. I missed you so much and I wanted to see you so bad, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to walk away if I saw you again. I was afraid you hated me and didn't want to see me. Most of all, I was afraid you didn't care one way or the other."

Admitting, even if only to himself, that he'd stayed away for the same reasons, Hiei looked away. "I guess we both let them down then."

Putting his katana away, Hiei stood up. "We'd better get some sleep. I'll keep the first watch."

As Hiei looked for a tree he would be able to climb, Kurama began kicking out the fire. "That won't be necessary Hiei. I have a safe place for us to sleep."

Hiding his smile at Hiei's frown, Kurama waited for him to follow before leading them a short way through the trees. Though Hiei couldn't feel it, Kurama must have used his energy, because at the base of a large tree a group of vines parted and light suddenly appeared from a hole in the ground. Realizing what he was seeing, Hiei growled. "There is no way in hell I'm going with you into one of the Youko's dens!"

Calmly, Kurama looked at him. "I thought you'd say that Hiei, but I'm afraid I must insist. It is too dangerous for you to sleep out in the open, even if it is up in a tree."

When Hiei turned to run, he suddenly found himself grabbed around the waist. With very little effort, Kurama carried the kicking and growling fire demon into his den. Only when he saw the vines seal shut over the entrance was Hiei released. "Don't bother using your katana on them Hiei, you can't harm them."

Ignoring Kurama's warning, Hiei drew his sword and tried hacking at the vines. He suddenly stopped when he heard Kurama gasp. With his heart pounding, Hiei remembered that Kurama was linked to any plant he was controlling. Quickly turning, Hiei saw Kurama's arms crossed protectively over his chest, but thankfully there was no blood and visible no wound. When green eyes turned to him, Hiei was unable to meet his gaze. "Try if you must Hiei, but I will not release you."

Angrily, Hiei sheathed his katana and tossed it aside. "Stupid Fox!"

Looking around the den, Hiei saw that though it was only one room, it was rather large. It held several chests, probably loaded with treasures. It had a small table with two chairs as well as a dresser. The main piece of furniture however was a very large bed. As Hiei tried to decide what part of the floor he would sleep on, Kurama chuckled. "You might as well make yourself comfortable in the bed Hiei. The moment you fall asleep, I'll carry you there anyway."

Glaring at the redhead, Hiei weighed his options. He was trapped in the Youko's den without his demon energy, his jagon or his dragon. Unless he was willing to use his katana and fight the fox, a fight he would probably lose, he had few options. With a growl, Hiei took off his cloak and tossed it aside. Then he kicked his boots off and crawled in the bed fully clothed. Pulling the covers around him, Hiei turned his back on Kurama.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurama removed his coat and laid it over one of the chairs. Picking Hiei's cloak up he laid it over the other chair. Toeing off his shoes, Kurama sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Laying on his back, Kurama stared at the ceiling for several minutes before dimming the lamp weed, to light the den with nothing more than a soft glow. Without turning, Kurama whispered. "Goodnight Hiei."

"Hn" was the only reply he received. An hour later, Kurama still stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. With a sigh he turned on his side to watch Hiei sleep. More than anything, Kurama wanted to reach out and draw Hiei into his arms. He knew however that would destroy the fragile trust he was trying to build.

Hearing Hiei's even breathing, Kurama knew he was asleep and smiled. No matter how strong Hiei was, without his powers, the pace they had set today would be exhausting to anyone. Unable to resist, Kurama reached out and laid his hand on Hiei's back. Almost instantly, Hiei murmured in his sleep. Smiling, Kurama allowed his fingers to gently rub Hiei's back.

Several minutes passed before Kurama forced himself to withdraw his hand. Hiei murmured again, only this time he turned, seeking the lost touch. Kurama couldn't move away, even if he'd wanted to, because he suddenly found Hiei snuggled against his chest. Closing his eyes, Kurama buried his nose in Hiei's hair. Of their own accord, his arms crept out to pull Hiei closer. With a sigh that held both agony and contentment, Kurama whispered sadly. "I miss you so much my precious Dragon."

Drifting off to sleep, Kurama didn't hear Hiei waken with a little gasp. Refusing to decide whether he was unable or unwilling to move, Hiei lay quietly in Kurama's arms. Breathing in the sweet scent of his fox, Hiei sighed. Wishing this moment would never end, Hiei fought sleep as long as he could. In the end he lost the battle and spent the night nestled in Kurama's arms.

* * *

Through his plants, Kurama gradually became aware of the singing birds and the rising sun. Looking down at the fire demon in his arms, Kurama wished he didn't have to move. Turning his head, Kurama gently kissed Hiei's temple. Holding him for one more moment, Kurama finally forced himself to let go. Rising from the bed, Kurama stepped into his shoes and quickly left the den.

After feeling the tender kiss, Hiei had remained still, waiting to see what Kurama would do. Disappointed, he opened his eyes in time to see the redhead leave the den. Taking his time, Hiei rose, put on his boots and cloak, then looked for his katana. When he came out of the den Kurama was gone. It was almost twenty minutes before Kurama returned. "I hope fruit is alright for breakfast Hiei. Since it travels well, we can be on our way."

After Hiei picked the pieces he wanted, Kurama put the rest of the fruit in his backpack. As Hiei ate Kurama went back to the den. Several minutes passed before Kurama emerged wearing his coat. After sealing the entrance, Kurama picked up his backpack. "Lead the way Hiei."

By midday they had reached the swamp. Digging in his bag, Kurama gave Hiei the rest of the fruit. Making himself comfortable in a nearby tree, Hiei watched as Kurama began gathering plant, insect and water samples. Before he finished though, the blue water nymph Hiei had described made an appearance. Dropping the last of the fruit, Hiei's hand moved to his katana as Kurama spoke to the nymph.

For the next hour Hiei watched as Kurama questioned the nymph about the various plants and bugs that inhabited his swamp. At the end of their conversation, Kurama went to his backpack and withdrew something. Going back to the nymph, Kurama gave him a jewel incrusted bracelet. The nymph was thrilled with his gift and offered Kurama any assistance he needed. Thanking the nymph, Kurama packed the samples in his backpack and returned to Hiei.

When Kurama looked up at him and smiled, Hiei's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight. "Hiei, is there any place else we should go before we head back?"

Jumping from the tree, Hiei shook his head. "If we head south, we can spend the night at Alaric. That should put us back at temple by tomorrow afternoon."

Not wanting his time with Hiei to end, Kurama nodded. "That's a good idea Hiei. That will give me a chance to talk to Mukuro's healers about your initial symptoms and their findings."

Since he had rested while Kurama scoured the swamp, Hiei set a brutal pace to Alaric. The moment they arrived, Hiei's demeanor changed. Squaring his shoulders and raising his head, Kurama thought he looked taller as he addressed a guard in the main hall. "Inform Lady Mukuro that I wish to see her immediately."

Kurama was also surprised at the authority in Hiei's deep voice. As the guard saluted, then went running, Hiei turned to one of the servants. "Inform cook that we have a guest for dinner and to prepare something with rabbit."

The servant bowed then she too went running to do Hiei's bidding. A moment later the guard returned. "Lady Mukuro awaits you in her office."

With another salute, the guard returned to his post. Signaling for Kurama to follow, Hiei led them down a long corridor. Without knocking, Hiei pushed open a large door. Behind a rather ghoulish looking desk sat Mukuro. "If you're back Hiei, it had better mean that you are cured."

Rolling his eyes at her, Hiei flopped down in a chair before her desk. "Unfortunately no Mukuro, but Kurama's working on it. Sit down Fox."

Glancing to make sure Mukuro didn't object to Hiei's order, Kurama took the chair next to him. Mukuro seemed to be looking for something as she eyed each demon. "So Kurama, have you figured out what's wrong with my heir?"

Shaking his head, Kurama sighed. "It's more like I know a thousand things that are not wrong with him. If you'll allow it, I'd like to talk to anyone who examined Hiei when he first started showing symptoms."

Nodding, Mukuro pushed a button on her desk. A moment later one of the guards knocked then entered the office. Mukuro gave him several names and told him to have them brought to Hiei's office. She then told him they were to cooperate with anything Kurama wanted. When the guard left, Mukuro looked at Kurama. "Hiei's office is the one across the hall. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

Thanking her, Kurama rose to leave. When Hiei started to follow suit, Mukuro stopped him. "Not you Hiei. We have business to discuss."

Mukuro didn't miss the look that passed between them at the thought of being separated. After a moment, Kurama turned and left. When the door was closed, Mukuro smirked. "So Hiei, how are things going with your fox? Did absence truly make the heart grow fonder?"

Glaring at her, Hiei growled. "He took a human mate Mukuro! I don't mean anything to him!"

Knowing how much that would have hurt him, Mukuro sighed. "I'm sorry Hiei, that must have hurt. I know you've been waiting for his return."

Standing, Hiei went to the window so she wouldn't see just how much Kurama's marriage had hurt him. "It just proves what I've always known. That emotions are a useless waste of time."

* * *

Later that night, Kurama stood alone in the bedroom he had been shown to after dinner. There was no way he could sleep as his mind processed the information given to him by Mukuro's healers and scientists. Something had to be draining Hiei's powers, but what was it? If what they said was true, if the source wasn't found, it could eventually kill Hiei.

Looking at the bed and knowing he wouldn't be using it anyway, Kurama turned and left the room. Making his way down the dimly lit corridor, Kurama easily found Hiei's private suite. As he had done three years before, Kurama picked the lock and made his way past the wards and traps at Hiei's door. Slipping into the dark room, Kurama paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust.

After a moment he could make out Hiei's form on the bed. Quietly making his way across the room, Kurama gently sat on the side of the bed. Wishing he could turn the light on to watch Hiei sleep, Kurama almost jumped when the form on the bed spoke. "What the hell are you doing here Kurama?"

His wish was granted when Hiei reached for the light by the bed. Kurama blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Hiei was laying on top of the covers, dressed in just his pants. "I'm sorry Hiei. I just…"

Glaring at him, Hiei growled. "If you think you're going to make me your whore while you're mated to that human, I might have to kill you."

Sadly, Kurama shook his head. "I would never dishonor you like that Hiei, any more than I would be unfaithful to her. I just wanted to be near you. I was just hoping to hold you for a little while. Please Dragon, don't push me away."

Hiei's heart ached at the plea in Kurama's voice. When Kurama leaned closer, Hiei was powerless to resist. A moment later, Kurama was laying beside him on the bed, gathering him close. Kurama didn't relax though as Hiei lay stiff in his arms. Only when Hiei sighed and tentatively returned the embrace did Kurama relax and hold him tighter. "Thank you Dragon. Gods when this is over, how am I ever going to live without you?"

Feeling Kurama's hands tremble as he stroked his hair and back, Hiei wondered the same thing. Wrapped in each others arms, it was a long time before either of them slept.

* * *

Waking in the morning, Hiei didn't have to open his eyes to know he was alone. Several minutes passed before he huffed and rose from the bed. Going to his dresser he was about to take out clean clothes when he stopped. Leaning down pulled a small box out of the bottom drawer. Hesitating a moment, Hiei finally opened the lid and drew out the rosebud Kurama had left him three years ago. It was still as beautiful and fragrant as the first time he'd seen it.

Closing his eyes against the painful image of Kurama with his human mate, Hiei viciously threw the rose, smashing it into the mirror in front of him. Gripping the edge of the dresser, Hiei drew several deep breaths before opening his eyes to look down at the rose. The bud's petals were now open and bruised. When something from between the petals sparkled, Hiei leaned closer and gasped. Gently picking the rose up, Hiei cradled it in his hand as he examined the tear gem at it's core.

Confused, Hiei reached back in the box and withdrew the letter Kurama left with the rose. Though he had committed it to memory the moment he read it, he couldn't resist reading it again now.

_My Precious Dragon,_

_There are no words to describe what last night meant to me. To hold you, kiss you and make love to you has been my fondest wish for as long as I can remember. Whether we have only that one special night, or somehow, someday have the rest of eternity together, last night will forever be the most precious memory I will ever have._

_I love you Hiei. I couldn't say that to you last night, because if I did, I might not have been able to let you go. For the time being, we are destined to walk separate paths in life. Because of that, I will not ask you to wait for me. If you should find someone who loves you and you can love, someone who can make you happy and take away your loneliness, I want you to hold on to that someone with both hands Hiei, and never let go._

_As for me, though I cannot promise I will not give in to my mother's desire for me to have a human family, you will always be the one that holds my heart. When my human life is over, I pray that our paths will cross once again. For if they do, and you are free to love me as much as I love you, I intend to hold on to you with both hands and never let you go._

_The rose I am leaving you is very special Hiei. It's bud will forever be beautiful and fragrant, for it is fed by my love for you. At it's core it holds my heart, just as you do my precious Dragon._

_As I watch you sleeping, my heart is breaking, because in a moment I will kiss you goodbye, possibly forever. Please Hiei, stay safe, be happy and know that wherever you go, what ever you do, you take my love with you, and I will miss you always._

_Forever your loving fox, _

_Kurama_

Dropping the letter, Hiei placed his other hand gently over the rose. Closing his eyes, Hiei concentrated every little bit of energy he had on the rose. Afraid that he wouldn't have enough energy, Hiei fell to his knees and tried harder. After a moment, Hiei opened his eyes and nervously removed one of his hands. Laying in his palm, the rose was as beautiful as the day Kurama had given it to him.

Sighing with relief, Hiei brought the rose to his nose. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the sweet scent that would always be Kurama's. Feeling like a sentimental fool, Hiei stood and carefully placed Kurama's letter and rose back in the box, before returning the box to it's place in his bottom drawer. Annoyed, Hiei took out clean socks and underwear, then headed for the shower.

* * *

Neither demon spoke much at breakfast or on their trip back to the Ningenkai. When Hiei didn't argue about stopping to rest for the third time, Kurama began to wonder if the trip had been too much for him. Since they were only about an hour from the temple, and Kurama was afraid Hiei wouldn't let him touch him anyway, he decided to wait and have Yukina check him when they got back.

As if by unspoken agreement, their break lasted only ten minutes, then they were off again. They were nearly to the portal, when Kurama felt uneasy. A few minutes later he knew why. What felt like three A-class demons accompanied by several lower level demons were shadowing them. Knowing the portal was near, Kurama increased his speed, hoping that Hiei could match him and they could get away without a fight.

They hadn't gone far before Hiei commented. "I may not be able to sense them Kurama, but I know you. What's out there?"

Glancing at his longtime partner, Kurama knew he shouldn't have tried to fool him. "I can't tell how many Hiei. At least three A-class and several lower level demons. They must have noticed we increased speed because they're about to attack. I'm sorry Dragon."

Hiei smirked. "This is what I live for Fox. Now let's stop running and show them who they're dealing with."

When Hiei stopped and drew his katana, Kurama's heart nearly stopped. Hiei had never fought an enemy without his powers before. Drawing his weapon, Kurama took his place at Hiei's back. As the demons drew near, Kurama whispered. "I love you Hiei."

Unable to sense the demons approaching them, Hiei felt a moment of fear. Not since he was a child had he been so weak. Then Kurama's whispered "I love you Hiei" suddenly gave him the strength and courage to fight.

As the demon's surrounded them, Kurama felt them separate into three groups. Two or three lower level demons moved ahead of the three stronger demons. Using what plants were available to him, Kurama began taking out the weaker demons. Hiei's head spun around at a sudden gasp from his left. A moment later a demon staggered forward then fell dead a few feet away. It had been strangled by a vine.

A cry of pain drew Hiei's gaze to his right and he saw another demon fall. With every heartbeat, his blood was being pumped through the bamboo shoot piercing his heart. Within seconds, he was dead. By now weaker demons were screaming and running for their lives. Hiei hadn't even started to fight and there were six dead bodies around him, laying in pools of blood.

At the sound of Kurama's whip whizzing over his head, Hiei turned to see two more demons sliced to pieces. "Damn it Fox, did you leave any for me?"

Only someone who knew him as well as Hiei did could hear the tension in Kurama's laugh. "I'm afraid so Dragon. The three A-class and one or two others are left."

Frustrated with the slaughter of their comrades, the remaining demons attacked. Though Hiei seemed to be holding his own, Kurama did his best to keep the fire demon's opponents to a minimum. Hiei had taken out one of the weaker demons and was now concentrating on one of the A-class. Just as Kurama killed one of the two A-class he was fighting, he caught the scent of Hiei's blood.

Enraged, Kurama's energy spiked, and in a swirl of smoke, he transformed to his Youko form. Feeling the Youko's S-class power, the demon before him stumbled back. He wasn't the one who had to worry however. Seeing Hiei on the ground with blood streaming down his face, Kurama directed his attack at the demon that had hurt his Dragon. Before he could defend himself the demon's throat was ripped out by Kurama's bare hand.

When Kurama turned back to the last remaining demon, he was suddenly struck on the back of his right shoulder by the blade of one of the weaker demons. Turning, Kurama saw a look of terror in the demon's eyes. Looking down, he saw Hiei's katana protruding from his chest.

Not bothering with they dying demon, Kurama began advancing on the last remaining A-class demon. Seeing the carnage around him, the demon began to retreat. "I don't care how much that bitch is willing to pay for the fire demon, it's not worth dying for."

When the demon turned to flee, Kurama reached into his hair and withdrew a rose. Aiming the stem at the demon's retreating form, he threw the rose. It sailed like a dart, straight into the back of the demon's neck. As he fell, Kurama had no doubt that he was at least paralyzed, if not already dead.

Dropping to his knees beside Hiei, Kurama grabbed the fire demon's hands as he tried to wipe the blood from his eyes. "Hiei no! Let me see how bad that wound is."

Snatching Hiei's scarf from around his neck, Kurama dabbed at the blood. Seeing the wound over his left eye, Kurama cringed. "Hiei, I can't tell if your eye is injured. I'm going to try and stop the bleeding, then wrap your scarf around it until I can get you to the temple."

Though Hiei had always been able to feel pain, he was used to his demon energy dulling it's severity as it began healing his wounds. Now, without his energy, he was acutely aware of the sharp pain in his head, and that his body wasn't able to assist in it's healing. After a moment, Hiei could tell that Kurama must have at least been able to stop the bleeding, because the sharp pain became a dull throb as his head was bandaged. "Sorry Dragon, to wrap the wound properly, I have to cover both eyes with the scarf."

Knowing Kurama would take care of him, Hiei grunted. "Just do it Fox."

A moment later, Hiei felt himself gently lifted in the Youko's strong arms. Seeking stability, Hiei wrapped his arms around the Kurama as he began to run. With one hand Hiei felt the strap of the backpack over Kurama's left shoulder. With the other he suddenly realized his fingers were damp. Bringing them to his nose Hiei gasped. "Kurama, you're bleeding."

Shaking his head, Kurama didn't slow his pace. "It's nothing Hiei. I'm going to open the barrier now. We'll be at the temple soon."

Though Hiei couldn't feel the change in energy as Kurama jumped through the portal into the Ningenkai, he could smell the difference in the air. Knowing they would be at the temple any minute, Hiei laid his head on Kurama uninjured shoulder and savored his last few moments in his fox's arms.

Hiei knew the moment the temple was in sight because he heard his sister cry out for Yusuke. Within moments Kurama was sprinting up the porch steps and carrying Hiei to his bedroom. As he was laid on the bed, Hiei felt Kurama's lips brush his cheek. Reluctantly, Hiei released him and a moment later felt Yukina removing the scarf from his head. "This doesn't look too bad Hiei. I was scared though when I saw all that blood."

Worried about Kurama, Hiei grabbed her arm. "It's not all mine Yukina. Kurama's hurt too."

Yukina's voice was soft as she cleaned him up and began healing his wound. "I'll see to him in just a minute Hiei, I promise."

Wanting to reassure Hiei, Kurama sat on the other side of the bed and took his hand. "I'm fine Hiei. It's just a flesh wound."

When Kurama raised his energy with the intent to change back to his human form, Yukina turned and growled at him. "Don't you dare Kurama! I'm healing that wound before you change back."

When Kurama's brow rose in surprise at the order, Yusuke laughed. "Everyone thinks I'm married to this sweet, innocent little maiden. Little do they know there's a fiery little demoness inside."

Kurama smirked. "Much to your delight, I'm sure."

Yusuke's voice deepened as he gave his wife a smoldering look. "You have no idea Kurama."

Kurama could smell their arousal as Yukina's body flushed in response to her mate. "That might explain why late at night Hiei likes to train in the forest."

With Hiei healed and his eyes washed, he saw his sister flush. "That's my sister you perverts are talking about!"

When Kurama tilted his head and smiled, Yukina frowned. For some reason, Kurama was keeping his hair fanned over his wounded shoulder. Thinking he must be hurt worse than he wanted Hiei to see, Yukina looked at her brother. "Hiei, I'm going to take Kurama in the other room to heal him while you get showered and changed."

Squeezing Hiei's hand, Kurama smiled at him. "I wouldn't argue with her if I were you Dragon. I hear there's a fiery little demoness in there."

Laughing at his playfulness, Yukina ushered Kurama from the room. As she did she noticed he was careful to keep Hiei from seeing his right shoulder. When they reached the kitchen, Yukina turned on him. "Alright Kurama, let's see what you're hiding there."

Trying to stare her down, Kurama didn't move. "I said I was fine Yukina. I'm just going to go use the other bathroom to clean up."

When he would have turned away, Yusuke grabbed his arm and forced him into a chair. "Yukina's in charge here Kurama, not you."

When Yukina reached out to pull back his hair, Kurama tried to use his hand to cover the dragon tattoo on his arm. He knew his hand wasn't big enough though when Yukina gasped. Reluctantly, Kurama allowed her to pry his hand away. "Kurama…?"

Glaring at her, Kurama growled. "It's none of your business Yukina. Just heal the wound."

Moving to see why the Youko was growling at his wife, Yusuke's mouth dropped open at the sight of the dragon tattoo on his bicep. Before Yusuke could question him, Kurama growled again. "If either of you say one word to him, you won't live to regret it."

Silently examining the wound on the back of his shoulder, Yukina realized it wasn't bad. A few moments later she stepped back. "You can go get cleaned up now Kurama."

Without looking at either of them, Kurama rose and walked away. When Yusuke turned to Yukina, she held up her hand. "Hiei's coming. We'll talk about it later."

Half an hour later, a meticulously dressed and groomed redhead reentered the kitchen. Hiei was seated at the table with a plate of food before him. Seeing that Yukina intended to serve him as well, Kurama held up his hand. "Thank you Yukina, but I'm not hungry. I'm just going to get started on the samples I collected."

Stopping suddenly, Kurama looked at Hiei and frowned. "Hiei, did you hear what that demon…?"

Before he could finish Kurama's cell phone rang. As he pulled it from his pocket, Kurama went into the other room to answer it. Knowing it was one of the two women that kept Kurama from him, Hiei lost his apatite. Though he couldn't hear Kurama's words, Hiei could tell from his tone that something had upset him.

A few minutes later, Kurama looked worried when he came back in the room. "I have to go. Maya's not feeling well and my mother is taking her to the hospital."

Concerned, Yusuke jumped up. "Do you want me to drive you?"

Kurama shook his head. "Thank you Yusuke, but I have my car."

Looking at Hiei, Kurama sighed. "Hiei, I…"

Not wanting Kurama to see the hurt in his eyes, Hiei looked away. "You belong with your mate Kurama."

Pushing his plate away, Hiei rose and left the room. Masking his expression, Kurama picked up the backpack. "I'll run these in my lab the first chance I get. I'll talk to you later."

Without looking back, Kurama left the temple. Looking at Yukina, Yusuke sighed. "Whatever is going on between them, isn't one sided."

* * *

Later that night, when Yukina entered their bedroom, she found Yusuke sitting naked on the bed. Giving him a sad smile she sighed. "I hope Hiei and Kurama are going to be alright."

When Yusuke held his arms out, Yukina crawled over his lap. "Honey, we don't even know what's going on. Why do you think Kurama has a tattoo just like Hiei's?"

Pushing the kimono off her shoulders, Yusuke cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples. When Yukina gave a throaty moan and had trouble answering, Yusuke moved his hands down to her waist. Remembering that he was still learning about demon customs, Yukina tried to explain. "I don't know if you've realized this, but unlike humans, very few demons mark their bodies with tattoos. The ones that do are usually S-class or above. Let me see your tattoos and I'll try to explain."

His hair grew long and his tattoos appeared as Yusuke changed to his demon form. Hearing her little growl of appreciation, Yusuke looked down at his wife and smirked. "Admit it Kina, you don't just want to see my tattoos, you just want to be ravished tonight."

Ruby eyes sparkled as her fingers traced the tattoos on his chest. "That may be true Lover, but that's your reward at the end of the lesson. Demon's with tattoos like yours inherit them from their ancestors. The tattoos remain dormant until the demon attains a power level that equals or exceeds that of their ancestor's."

Yusuke grinned at how cute Yukina looked. "I'll guarantee that Hiei's dragon isn't from a Koorime ancestor."

Yukina giggled. "No, it's not, but tattoos like Hiei's dragon also symbolize attaining a certain level of power. In Hiei's case it symbolizes his mastering the dragon."

Reaching for the tie that still held her kimono, Yusuke frowned. "Neither of those apply to Kurama though."

When Yukina's expression turned serious, Yusuke's wandering hands stopped. "No they don't Yusuke. The only other mark a demon willingly allows on his body is given to them by his mate. Usually they are like ours, where each demon marks the other as theirs. In rare instances however, they can be in the form of a tattoo. A demon will use a tattoo as a way to declare that they belong to another demon, even if that demon is not their mate."

Leaning back against the headboard, Yusuke's frown deepened. "Do you mean Kurama considers himself to be Hiei's mate even though Hiei hasn't marked him?"

Yukina nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. The tattoo in some way represents the demon he desires as his mate. In Kurama's case he marked himself with Hiei's dragon. Kurama even calls him Dragon. Did you see the scratches running through Kurama's dragon? As you well know, demons often scratch each other in the heat of passion."

Confused, Yusuke sighed. "With the use of his plants, Kurama heals faster than most demons. Why would those scratches have scared?"

Pulling her kimono the rest of the way off, Yukina lay naked against Yusuke's chest. "He must have used one of his plants to stop them from healing. By tattooing the dragon over them, he's saying they are not just any demon's mark, but Hiei's mark. I don't think Hiei knows about the dragon though. Kurama was using his hair to hide it, not his wound."

Suddenly Yusuke growled. "Damn it, if he considers himself to be Hiei's mate, then what the hell is he doing married to Maya and having a baby?"

Shaking her head, Yukina shrugged. "That's the part I don't understand. A demon who goes to those extremes to mark himself, even if he's rejected by his chosen mate, would rather die before taking another lover or mate."

With a sigh, Yusuke rubbed Yukina's back. "If they were lovers, and Kurama left him to marry someone else, that might explain why Hiei's been so bitchy with him. I wish I knew what to do to help them."

Nuzzling his neck, Yukina murmured. "I guess all we can do is wait, and be there if they need us."

Cupping Yukina's bare behind, Yusuke nipped at her shoulder. "Enough about them, right now it's me that needs to ravish a certain fiery little demoness."

As Yukina giggle floated through the temple, Hiei took the sword Kurama gave him and slipped through the window into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I KNOW! This chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, but I've had writer's block. I got this cute idea to bring Kurama and Hiei closer, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho & make no profit from this story. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**MISSING YOU**

**Chapter 5**

Rubbing his stiff neck, Kurama stretched and looked out the hospital window. One look at the bed told him that Maya had finally gone back to sleep. Quietly, Kurama left the room and found a quiet corner to use his cell phone to call the temple. A moment later Yusuke's familiar voice came over the line. _"Hey Kurama. How's Maya doing? Are you a daddy yet?"_

Kurama sighed. "Maya's fine, thank you. She hasn't gone into labor, her blood pressure just went dangerously high. The doctor came in first thing this morning and said she's doing better and might go home this afternoon."

In his mind Kurama could see the frown on Yusuke's brow. _"You sound tired man. Have you been there all night?"_

Again Kurama sighed. "Maya was pretty scared last night, so I stayed with her. My mother will be here soon though, so I should be able to slip away for a while and go to the lab to run those tests. Is Hiei alright?"

If Kurama could see Yusuke now, he'd see the Toushin smirk. _"Don't worry about your Dragon, he's fine. You should get some rest though. Oh, I almost forgot. I have that info you asked for. Do you have a pen?"_

Ignoring the dragon comment, Kurama replied. "No I don't, could you e-mail it to me?"

After giving Yusuke his e-mail address and telling him he'd call as soon as he knew anything, Kurama hung up. On his way back to Maya's room, Kurama saw Shiori getting off the elevator. "Good morning Mother."

Hurrying to him, Shiori gave him a hug. "Oh Shuuichi, you look tired. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll stay with Maya until you get back."

Grateful, Kurama smiled. "Thank you Mother, I'd appreciate that. Actually, I need to go in to the lab for a while."

Giving him an odd look, Shiori suddenly took his hand and lead him to a small waiting area. "Shuuichi, does this have anything to do with Hiei? Maya was telling me that he's sick and you're trying to help him."

With no reason to lie, Kurama nodded. "Yes it does. That's where I've been the past few days. I went to… where Hiei lives and collected some samples. Now I need to run a few tests."

Shiori frowned. "Is he really that sick that you have to leave your wife in the hospital and give up sleep to run these tests?"

Without meaning to, Kurama snapped. "If I don't find out what's wrong with Hiei, he could die!"

When Shiori gave him a strange look, Kurama knew he had to apologize. Before he could however, Shiori's eyes widened. "It's him isn't it? He's the one you would never tell me about. He's the one you said you could never have. Why didn't you tell me?"

Surprised by her sudden insight, Kurama sighed. "You wanted me to marry a nice girl and have a family. How was I supposed to tell you that I was in love with another man?"

Shocked, Shiori reached for his hand. "Shuuichi, I would rather have you happy with Hiei, than unhappy with a woman I know you don't love."

Tired and frustrated, Kurama's voice was sharp as he answered. "Even if loving him took me away from you? That's the choice I had to make. I could stay with my family, my friends and my work, or move away to be with Hiei. So far away that you and I would almost never get to see each other. Well I made my choice Mother, and I stayed. A choice I've regretted every single day for the past three years."

Pulling his hand from hers, Kurama turned away so he wouldn't have to face the hurt in her eyes. Going to Maya's room he found her awake and forced himself to smile. "Oh good, you're awake. Mother's here, she's going to stay with you so I can run to the lab for a while. I'll be back in a few hours and I'll keep my phone on in case you need me."

Before Maya could comment, Kurama kissed her brow and turned to leave. As he reached for the door, Shiori knocked and pushed it open. With only the briefest pause, Kurama kissed Shiori's cheek and whispered, "I love you Mother", then he was gone.

* * *

It was almost lunch time as Kurama sat in his lab and clicked open his e-mail. Calculating for the time change, now would be the perfect time to call. Pulling out his cell phone, Kurama dialed the operator to help him place the overseas call. Within a few minutes, the call was put through and a man answered. Hoping the English he had learned in school was sufficient, Kurama began. "Hello, my name is Shuuichi Minamino, I'm calling from Japan…"

* * *

The rest of Kurama's week passed with less excitement. Though Maya had been released from the hospital, and Kurama had been able to return to work, he tried to spend more time with her. This also gave them a chance to talk, something they had not done much of lately.

It was Thursday afternoon and they were just arriving back at the apartment after a trip out. Looking at Maya, Kurama didn't bother to hide his concern. "Maya, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go lie down for a while."

When Maya gave him a sweet smile, Kurama relaxed a little. "I'm fine Shuuichi. Actually, I think I feel better now than I have in months. After we talked the other day, I called my girlfriend Kim. Remember, I told you she was coming from Kyoto for a visit? You said it was alright."

Kurama nodded. "Of course it is Maya, this is your home too. Besides, I haven't checked on Hiei since Sunday. Unless you need me, you girls can have the apartment to yourselves. There's plenty of room for me at the temple."

Just then there was a knock at the door. With a smile, Maya hurried to answer it. Kurama stood back as the girls greeted each other with squeals and hugs. When the girls finally parted they looked at him and giggled. Smiling, Kurama nodded a greeting. "Hello Kim, it's nice to see you. Maya, do you want me to leave you the car?"

Before Maya could answer, Kim shook her head. "That's nice of you Shuuichi, but I brought my car."

Kurama nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you two to your girl talk. Kim, please don't let Maya overdo it. The last time I left her, she ended up in the hospital."

Grinning, Kurama turned to Maya. "I'll have my phone, so don't hesitate to call me."

When Kurama leaned over and gently kissed her temple, Maya blushed. "I'll be fine Shuuichi. Have fun with your friends, and I hope Hiei's doing better."

Bidding them goodbye, Kurama turned to leave. Just before the door clicked shut, he heard Kim squeal. "OH MY GOD MAYA! I can't believe you married Shuuichi Minamino!"

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Kurama left. Before long he was in his car, with the windows down, enjoying the fresh air as he drove to the temple. He was only a few minutes away when his phone rang. Carefully, he answered. "Minamino."

On the other end of the phone he heard a frantic voice. _"Kurama, it's Yukina. Is there any way you can come to the temple? Something's wrong with Hiei. He has a fever and chills. Oh Kurama, he's so sick."_

At the fear in her voice, Kurama's foot pressed harder on the accelerator. "Actually Yukina, I was on my way to check on him. Don't worry, I'll be there in just a few minutes."

Hanging up, Kurama steered the car around the slower traffic and was at the temple in no time. Sprinting up the steps, he found Yusuke on the porch waiting for him. "I'm glad you're here Kurama. Yukina's beside her self worrying."

Hurrying inside, Kurama went straight to Hiei's room. Seeing him, Yukina stepped back allowing Kurama to sit beside Hiei. Not caring that anyone was watching, Kurama's arm slipped beneath Hiei's shoulders pulling him against his chest. "Dragon, I'm here."

Immediately, Hiei nuzzled against Kurama. If he wasn't so worried, Kurama would have giggled at Hiei's cute, nasally yet gravely response. "I'm dying Fox."

Hiei's cryptic comment was followed by a deep cough. The warm body pressed against him told Kurama that Hiei had a temperature, yet he shivered in his embrace. Looking at Yukina, Kurama tried to sound calm. "He has a fever, chills, sore throat, stuffy nose and a cough. Are there any other symptoms Yukina?"

Her ruby eyes showed her fear as she shook her head. "Not that I know of. Kurama, what's wrong with him?"

Hearing Kurama's list of Hiei's symptoms, Yusuke suddenly laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Realizing that Yusuke had suddenly come to the same diagnosis he had, Kurama nodded and smiled. "Yukina, Hiei's going to be fine. He has a human disease called a cold. They are very common and very annoying, but not serious. Colds usually last about a week. How long has he been sick?"

To comfort her, Yusuke had put his arm around his wife as she answered. "Three or four days. It wasn't bad at first, but he's been really sick since yesterday."

Rubbing Hiei's back soothingly, Kurama nodded. "He'll probably feel like this for another day or two, then he'll start feeling better."

Relieved, Yukina sighed. "Oh I'm so glad. Demons don't get sick like that. With his energy so low, he must be more vulnerable. Is there anything we can do to make him feel better?"

Nodding, Kurama drew several seeds from his hair and grew them into small, leafy plants. "Take six leaves from each of these and brew them into a tea, then sweeten it with plenty of sugar. The hot tea along with the medicine in these will make his throat feel better and lower his temperature. Then if you could make some chicken soup, that will give him nutrients to keep his strength up. Make the soup simple, nothing too heavy. Boil the chicken to make the broth, then add a few carrots, some celery and a few noodles."

Nodding as she turned to leave, Yukina eagerly dragged Yusuke along to help. Finally alone with Hiei, Kurama turned to lean against the headboard. Hiei whimpered when he moved, but quickly settled against him again. "I'm sorry you're sick Dragon. I promise, you're not dying, you'll just feel like you are for a few days."

When Hiei shivered, Kurama pulled the blanket up around him. Stroking Hiei's back and hair, Kurama felt him relax as he drifted in and out of sleep. When Yukina came in with the tea, Kurama reluctantly woke him. "Hiei, sit up so you can drink your tea. It will make you feel better."

With a little mumble of protest, Hiei sat up and leaned against Kurama. When Yukina held out the tea, Hiei leaned forward, then pouted when his stuffy nose couldn't smell it. With a smile, Kurama took the cup and held it for him. "I had Yukina make it sweet, just the way you like Dragon."

As Yukina backed out of the room, she couldn't help but smile at the sweet sight of the fox caring for his dragon. Gingerly, Hiei sipped the hot tea. After a moment he reached out to hold the cup so he could drink more, making Kurama smile. "It feels good on your throat doesn't it?"

After Hiei nodded, they sat in silence as he drank the tea. When Kurama set the empty cup aside, ruby eyes looked up at him uncertainly. "What are you doing here Fox? You should be with your… _mate_."

Feeling guilty, Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei, I'm right where I belong. Maya is fine, she's having some girl time with an old friend. Now come rest until Yukina finishes your soup."

Though he knew he shouldn't, Hiei allowed Kurama to pull him back into his arms. A few minutes later, Kurama must have thought he'd fallen asleep, because Hiei felt warm lips caress his brow followed by a soft whisper. "I love you my precious Dragon."

Two hours later Hiei had finished a bowl of soup and another cup of tea and was feeling somewhat better. Looking up from his place against Kurama's chest he saw Yukina smile. "Oh Kurama, thank you. I can tell my brother feels better already."

Hiei saw Kurama look at Yusuke and Yukina and smile. "His fever seems to have broken too. Before you two go to bed, could you bring in some fresh sheets, a basin of warm water and a washcloth?"

Yusuke and Yukina went for the requested items. When they returned, Kurama turned down their offer of help and sent them to bed. When they left, Kurama scooped Hiei up with a smile. As Kurama carried him to the chair, Hiei marveled that he could do it with such little effort. "Give me just a minute to change the bed Hiei, then I'll get you tucked back in."

Wrapped in the old sheet, Hiei watched Kurama strip and make the bed. When he finished, Kurama picked up the basin of water and set it on the floor beside the chair. Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama knelt before him and began pulling the sheet away. Seeing his apprehension, Kurama purred. "Relax Dragon. You're all sweaty from when your fever broke. I'm just going to clean you up a bit before I put you to bed."

Unable to resist the redhead, Hiei let the sheet fall to his waist. Dipping the washcloth in the warm water, Kurama gently washed Hiei's face. "Doesn't that feel good Dragon?"

With his eyes closed, Hiei's response was barely a moan as Kurama's washcloth covered hand moved down to his neck. Enjoying Kurama's touch more than he knew he should, Hiei felt first one arm and then the other lifted and washed. Biting his lip, Hiei tried to suppress another moan when Kurama tenderly washed his chest and stomach. He lost the battle though when Kurama leaned close and brushed warm lips across the his neck as his back was washed.

It took all of Kurama's strength not to claim the fire demon's lips when they moaned out in pleasure. As Hiei's fingers ached to reach for the fox, he felt Kurama pull away. A moment later the warm washcloth was moving down one leg then up the other. Hiei hadn't even felt the sheet being pulled away. There was a brief pause, then Kurama whispered. "Lift your hips Hiei, so I can slide these boxers off."

Doing as he was told, Hiei wondered if he would ever have the strength to deny Kurama anything. When a warm, washcloth clad hand caressed him intimately, Hiei blushed and felt himself harden. Squeezing his eyes tighter, Hiei clenched his jaw and panted as he waited to see what Kurama would do.

In his head, Kurama screamed that he shouldn't be molesting Hiei this way. The demon in him however, needed to taste his Dragon. Before reason could stop him, Kurama tossed the washcloth aside and sucked Hiei's cock deep into his mouth. With a strangled moan, Hiei buried his hands in the red hair between his thighs and gave himself over to Kurama's touch.

With his tongue swirling and his head bobbing, Kurama looked up at the beautiful sight of Hiei with his head thrown back in passion. Remembering that Hiei was sick, Kurama wasted no time as he pleasured him. Somehow, Hiei managed to shove a fist full of sheet into his mouth just in time to muffle his cry of release.

As Hiei lay spent against the back of the chair, Kurama quickly grabbed the washcloth and wiped him clean. Hiei hadn't even regained his breath when Kurama scooped him up and carried him back to the bed. A moment later, Hiei opened his eyes to see Kurama's beautiful smile as the covers were pulled over him. "Go to sleep my beautiful Dragon. I'll be right here beside you all night."

Fully clothed, Kurama lay down on top of the covers and drew Hiei into his arms. Not caring that what they had just done was wrong, Hiei snuggled against his fox and held him tight. "Kurama…?"

Gently kissing Hiei's temple, Kurama's soft voice soothed. "Shhh. Goodnight Hiei, I love you."

As much as he wanted them to, the alien words wouldn't cross Hiei's lips. Instead, Hiei tipped his head and gently kissed Kurama's neck before he whispered. "Goodnight Fox."


	6. Chapter 6

Damn, this is harder than I thought. As you can probably figure out, there is a lot more going on in this story than meets the eye. The hard part is giving you all hints without totally revealing what's going on. Unfortunately this makes for another short chapter, but since it's been longer than usual since I updated, a short chapter is better than no chapter at all.

As always, your reviews sometimes influence the direction my stories go in. I liked the idea of Hiei getting mad at Kurama. Enjoy, and thank you all so much for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho & make no profit from this story. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**MISSING YOU**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Hiei didn't feel much better, and his attitude toward Kurama was even worse. Apparently Hiei didn't approve of being molested by a married man. Unfortunately, Yukina kept coming into the room, trying to be helpful, preventing Hiei from voicing his objections too loudly and Kurama from defending his actions. After two hours of this however, Kurama gently teased the little Koorime. "Yukina, I don't want you to worry about Hiei if you want to take a nap this morning."

Frowning, Yukina looked at him. "Why would I need a nap Kurama?"

Green eyes sparkled as he grinned at her. "I just thought you might be tired since you and Yusuke were up so late last night."

Suddenly remembering how loud she and Yusuke had been and what they had been doing last night, Yukina blushed and stammered. "Oh… I forgot how thin the walls were. Um… I hope we didn't keep you both up last night."

Smiling softly, Kurama shook his head. "Not at all Yukina. Hiei was asleep, but when he started to get restless, I encased us in the petals of one of my giant flowers and we couldn't hear a thing. After that he settled right back down."

Embarrassed, Yukina apologized and hurried from the room. Kurama waited to see if Hiei would be mad about him teasing Yukina. After a moment, a grin crept through the scowl Hiei had worn all morning. When he actually chuckled, Kurama grinned back. "You shouldn't have to spend any more nights in the forest to escape their rather loud bedtime activities."

Quietly, Hiei murmured. "Thanks."

After that Yukina left them alone and things improved between them. Within a few hours, Kurama had won the sick fire demon back over, babying him with soothing teas, hot soup and relaxing massages. Like the previous day, Hiei felt a little better by evening. Also like the previous day, Kurama sent Yusuke and Yukina away so he could bathe Hiei. This time however, Kurama wrapped him in a sheet and carried him to the bathroom.

As the tub filled with hot water, Hiei watched the fox grow several plants and float the leaves and flowers in the water. Gulping, Hiei's raspy voice whispered. "I am not getting in there with you Fox."

When the redhead turned to him with a predatory look, Hiei tried not to blush. Seeing the rose tint warm Hiei's cheeks, Kurama purred. "Relax, Dragon, it's just a bath, I'm not going to eat you… this time."

Blushing even redder as he remembered the pleasure the fox's mouth had given him the night before, Hiei didn't have the strength or the will to resist when Kurama tugged the sheet away. Hiei also didn't fail to notice Kurama's hands skim over his naked body as he was assisted into the tub.

Sinking down in the tub, Hiei moaned as the hot water surrounded him and the warm scent of Kurama's plants invaded his senses. When Kurama knelt by the tub, picked up the washcloth and lathered it, Hiei trembled in anticipation of his sensual touch. Every place Kurama touched him, Hiei's flesh tingled with excitement. Daring to look up, Hiei found himself hypnotized by two pools of deep green. "Kurama…"

Ignoring the half-hearted warning, Kurama's hands moved down his body. Enjoying the touch more than he knew he should, Hiei was unable to prevent his thighs from parting invitingly. His breath caught in his throat when Kurama's bare hand wrapped around his hard length. With every stroke of those strong fingers, Hiei panted and gasped trying not to cry out. Seeing the terrified look in Hiei's eyes, Kurama knew he was reaching his end and would not be able to contain his cries. Leaning down, Kurama sealed his mouth over Hiei's, muffling his scream of pleasure as he climaxed.

Supporting Hiei when he went limp, Kurama drained the tub and quickly rinsed him. With Hiei wrapped in a large plush towel, Kurama carried him back to the room. Seeing that the sheets had been changed, Kurama knew he would have to thank Yukina in the morning. Barely conscious, Hiei didn't resist as he was dried and tucked into bed.

Hiei felt torn when Kurama moved away to hang the wet towel on the back of the chair. He knew he should make Kurama leave, but secretly wanted the fox to stay and hold him through the night. With his heart pounding, Hiei waited to see what Kurama would do. Little did he know, Kurama was struggling with the same problem… do the right thing, or follow his heart.

After what felt like forever, Kurama lay on top of the covers and pulled Hiei into his arms. Right or wrong, Hiei snuggled into Kurama's warm embrace. "You know we shouldn't be doing this Fox."

Kurama sighed. "I know Dragon, but I can't help myself."

Knowing how he felt, Hiei fought sleep as long as he could, not wanting to miss one minute with his fox. With Kurama rubbing his back, Hiei lost the fight within minutes. Kurama however lay awake all night holding his dragon.

In the morning, Hiei woke but didn't move for some time. When he did, Kurama could tell he was upset and reached for him. "Hiei…"

Pushing his hands away, Hiei rose from the bed and reached for his pants. "Don't touch me Fox! I can't resist when you do! No matter what I think of her, I won't help you betray that human!"

Wanting to explain, Kurama sat on the edge of the bed. "Hiei, listen. Things aren't…"

Hiei's voice rose in annoyance. "I don't want to hear it Kurama! That silver tongue of yours will just convince me to do something we both know is wrong!"

Annoyed himself, Kurama stood and towered over the shorter demon. "Damn it Hiei! If you will just let me explain…!"

Before Kurama could finish, the door burst open and Yusuke came in. Kurama was a bit surprised when Yusuke glared at him. "Damn it Kurama, leave Hiei alone! As much as we all wish things were different, you are married! Hiei's just trying to do the right thing and you're giving him flack for it!"

Glaring back, Kurama growled. "This is none of your business Yusuke!"

Now Yusuke was shouting. "Like hell it isn't Kurama! Hiei is my family, he's sick, and he's defenseless right now! I won't let anyone bully him, especially the one man he trusts most!"

Wounded by Yusuke's words, Kurama looked at Hiei. When Hiei didn't contradict Yusuke's statement, Kurama felt defeated. "Since Hiei's obviously feeling better, I think it's time I left. I'm sure Yukina can handle things from here."

For a moment it looked like Hiei would protest, then he lowered his eyes and remained silent. When Kurama sighed and left the room, Yusuke followed. Behind them they heard Hiei close the bedroom door. Before leaving the temple, Kurama paused to look at Yusuke. "If anything changes, call me. No matter what, I'll always be here if I'm needed."

Not even waiting for Yusuke to acknowledge his comment, Kurama left the temple. Almost an hour later, Kurama drove, not even sure where he was going since he wasn't welcome at the temple. Maya wasn't expecting him until the next day so he didn't want to go home.

From there Kurama's thoughts turned to Shiori. Remembering how he'd spoken to her at the hospital, the redhead wasn't sure he was welcome there either. Deciding he needed to at least apologize, Kurama headed for his childhood home.

Ten minutes later as he stood in front of the door, Kurama hesitated. Normally he would have let himself in, but out of respect he rang the bell. When Shiori opened the door, she looked at him confused as she waved him in. "Shuuichi? Why didn't you let yourself in?"

Giving her a sheepish look, Kurama shrugged. "I wasn't sure I'd be welcome after the way I spoke to you the other day."

Though Shiori smiled, it wasn't her usual happy smile. "Shuuichi, though I was a bit surprised by our conversation, I understand you're going through a lot right now. Your wife is about to have a baby and you feel obligated to her. Add the fact that the man you love is sick and possibly dying and I imagine you're very torn."

With a sigh, Kurama smiled gently. "Thank you for understanding Mother, and I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you."

Shaking her head, Shiori gave him a warm hug. "Oh Shuuichi, I just wish I knew what to do to help you."

Relieved that he had been forgiven, Kurama returned her hug. "What I really need Mother, is a place to stay tonight."

Pulling back, Shiori looked at him concerned. "Of course you can stay Shuuichi, but why don't you just go home? Has something happened with Maya?"

Kurama shook his head. "No Mother, everything is fine, but Maya has a girl friend visiting for a few days, so I'm giving them some time alone. Hiei caught a cold, so I was staying at the temple helping take care of him but he got upset with me so now I'm here."

Curious, Shiori raised an eyebrow at him. "May I ask what happened that upset Hiei?"

Kurama thought a moment before answering. "Hiei is almost never sick, so like most men he needed a little tender loving care. When he started feeling better he objected to a married man paying so much attention to him. In the interest of peace, I left."

Giving him a sad look, Shiori sighed. "Oh Shuuichi, after all you've done for both Maya and Hiei and here they've both left you out in the cold. Well don't you worry, you're always welcome here. Come in the kitchen while I fix you something to eat and we'll talk some more."

Kurama gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you Mother. Just give me a minute to call and check on Maya and I'll be right there."

As Shiori nodded and walked away, Kurama called the apartment. Maya answered on the second ring. _"Minamino residence."_

Trying to sound happy, Kurama replied. "Maya, hi. It's Shuuichi. I just wanted to see if you were alright. Are you and Kim having fun?"

Through the phone Kurama could hear Maya's excitement. _"That's so sweet of you Shuuichi. Don't worry about me, I'm doing just fine. Kim and I are having the best time. We went shopping yesterday. I can't wait to show you the cute things we got for the baby. Kim is just as overprotective as you are. She feeds me, makes me put my feet up and won't let me lift a finger. How are you? Is Hiei feeling any better?"_

When he'd checked on her yesterday, Kurama had told her about Hiei's cold. "He's much better, thank you. In fact I'm not even at the temple any more. I'm at my mother's right now. I'll be home tomorrow though."

Maya suddenly gasped. _"Oh, I almost forgot, Mr. Sato called last night. The papers are all ready for us to sign, so I made us an appointment for Monday afternoon. Is that alright?"_

Kurama hoped Maya didn't hear the excitement in his voice. "That's perfect Maya. Are you sure you're alright with all of this?"

Her response was quick and sincere. "Oh no Shuuichi, I'm glad we'll have everything taken care of before the baby comes. Now stop worrying and have fun with Shiori. I'll see you tomorrow."

When the call ended, Kurama sighed. The first part of his plan was almost complete. The next part awaited him in the kitchen. Having finally made his mind up, Kurama didn't want to waste any more time and went to tackle what might prove to be the hardest phase of his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone, at least one of your questions will be answered in this chapter. You're about to find out what's happening to Hiei. That will just leave one or two chapters before this is over. Hope everyone is liking this. I promise a nice lemon before it's over, but not yet. Enjoy and please remember to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho & make no profit from this story. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**MISSING YOU**

**Chapter 7**

Sitting in the living room across from his parents, Kurama was in shock. Not only had Shiori willingly accepted him as a demon, she had called his stepfather to come home early from work to share the news with him. For the past few hours Kurama had answered a multitude of questions about himself and demons in general. Just when he thought they were finally through, Shiori's next inquiry opened up a whole new round of questions. "Now Shuuichi, I can't help but think that you finally telling us all of this must have something to do with Hiei."

Amazed at her perceptiveness, Kurama smiled. "Actually it does Mother. In case you were wondering, yes Hiei is a demon, he's a fire demon. You know I've been trying to help him recently. Something is attacking Hiei's demon energy making him as weak as a human. Demons are immune to most human illnesses but with him being so weak, something as simple as the cold he's had could be very dangerous to a demon with a weakened immune system."

Giving Kurama an odd look, Kazuya nodded. "Yes, your mother mentioned that Hiei had been ill and you were trying to help, but I don't think that's what she meant just now. You finally admitted your feelings for Hiei and now suddenly you're telling us you're both demons. Surely there is a connection there?"

Searching for the right words, Kurama sighed. "Yes Father, there is. I have been in love with Hiei for a number of years now. Hiei, knows nothing but life as a demon, whereas I am torn between my demon past and future and my human present. To be with the man I love now, I would have to give up my human life, my family and friends and deny my mother her only child."

When Shiori gasped, Kurama lowered his eyes unable to bare the pain he saw there. "Three years ago I told Hiei I loved him, and that when I returned to Makai at the end of my human life I prayed that we could be together. As much as I love my family and my life here, that was the worst decision I have ever made. And believe me, I've made some really bad decisions in the last thousand years or so."

Kurama's attempt at humor got a little chuckle from both his parents but he could still see the sadness behind Shiori's smile as she looked at him. "Shuuichi, every mother dreams of having a son as wonderful as you. A good, hardworking boy who is dedicated to the happiness and wellbeing of those he loves. She also dreams that someday he will grow up, fall in love and have a family of his own. I think that at a thousand or so years old it's time you put your happiness before mine."

Before Kurama could do more than smile, Kazuya brought up an important point. "You both seem to have forgotten one very important thing… Maya."

Kurama's smile faded. "Believe me Father, I haven't forgotten about Maya, or the baby. No matter what, I will not neglect my responsibility to them. What I've been trying to tell you today is, that if Hiei will have me, I intend to find a way to be with him, even though that means leaving my family and my human life behind."

XXXXX

Later that week, Kurama had trouble hiding his grin as he glanced up at the clock. Very soon the next phase of his plan would be in place. He was just about to go check on Maya when she came out of the bedroom. Seeing her rub her very pregnant belly, Kurama frowned. "Maya, are you alright? You took a really long nap today."

When she waddled to the sofa, Kurama didn't know if he should be concerned or amused. When she smiled he opted for the latter. "Shuuichi, you worry too much. I'm just fine. Are you sure you shouldn't be back at work? I can always call if I need you."

Kurama shook his head. "I told you not to worry about work. They've been very understanding since you were in the hospital and gave me leave until the baby comes. If you're sure you're alright I do have an errand to run. I shouldn't be more than an hour."

With a laugh, Maya nodded. "I should be able to get up from the sofa and waddle into the kitchen to start dinner in an hour."

Grinning, Kurama leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Now don't overdo it. In fact let's just call for take out tonight. You pick something and I'll be back soon."

Hurrying to his car, Kurama glanced at the clock as he pulled out of the parking spot to see that he was right on time. Twenty minutes later he had parked the car and was headed inside the airport. Making his way through the international terminal he saw that the flight he was looking for was just landing.

There was a few minutes delay as the passengers were cleared through customs. Seeing the large number of people, Kurama wondered how he would find the one he was looking for. When it seemed like most of the passengers from the flight were through customs a tall man with sandy blond hair approached him. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Minamino? I'm Michael Montgomery."

Nodding, Kurama gave the man a bow. Even with his limited knowledge of English and Michael's broken Japanese they managed to communicate. "It's nice to meet you and please call me Shuuichi. I was just beginning to wonder how I would find you."

Michael gave a deep laugh. "You said you'd be the only man in the airport with long bright red hair and you were right."

Kurama lead the way to the baggage claim. "I hope your flight was alright?"

Pulling out his claim check, Michael nodded. "Yes, thank you. I know it's just been a few days since we spoke last but I hope I made it in time."

As the luggage appeared on the turnstile Kurama nodded. "Yes, but I think just barely. The baby should come any day now."

Kurama was happy to see the genuine smile on Michael's face. "I spoke to my family after we talked. You wouldn't believe how excited they are at the prospect of a new baby."

Knowing that he'd been gone almost the hour he'd told Maya, Kurama was grateful to see Michael pick up a large suitcase. "If that's everything, let's go. I don't like leaving Maya alone this late in her pregnancy."

An uncertain look crossed Michael's face as they walked to the car. "Are you sure this is what Maya wants?"

Wanting to growl that he'd make sure it was what Maya wanted, Kurama helped him load his suitcase in the trunk. "Let's just get to the apartment where we can all talk. I'm sure everything will be fine."

The ride back to the apartment passed in relative silence as if each man were thinking about the upcoming meeting. Within a few minutes they arrived at the apartment. Just as they were getting out of the car, Kurama's cell phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw who was calling and answered quickly. "Yusuke, what's wrong?"

On the other end of the line, Yusuke sounded annoyed. _"What the hell are you doing Kurama? Leave him alone!"_

Confused, Kurama frowned. "What are you talking about Yusuke? I'm not doing anything, I'm at my apartment."

There was a brief pause before Yusuke's voice changed from annoyed to concerned. _"Hiei says someone's stalking him when he goes out and the plants around here are going nuts."_

Every nerve in Kurama's body went on alert. "It's not me Yusuke! Keep Hiei safe, I'll be there as fast as I can!"

Hanging up the phone, Kurama shoved the keys at Michael. "Here, I've got to go! Tell Maya Hiei's in trouble, she'll understand. She's in apartment 212 on the second floor."

Without waiting for a response, Kurama ran off. The moment he was out of sight he changed to his Youko form. With his demon speed, no one would see the silver Youko racing through town. He could also get to the temple twice as fast since he could run straighter and faster than he could drive, as well as vault over any obstacle in his path.

As he neared the temple, Kurama could sense that the plants that considered him their master were very agitated. When he got closer he discovered that sown amongst the plants surrounding the temple were a variety of Makai plants that were responding to a different master. Careful to shield his true energy, Kurama changed to his fox form and slipped inconspicuously through the barrier the foreign plants had created around the temple.

Once inside the barrier, Kurama changed to his human form and headed for the main temple. Seeing Keiko on the porch, Kurama was about to call out when he noticed she was half hiding as she shielded herself from something around the corner. Moving closer, Kurama saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina facing off against six females. On closer inspection, Kurama could tell they were demons and saw that two of them held Hiei between them.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kurama rushed forward and growled. "Take your filthy hands off my lover!"

The female on Hiei's right appeared to be their leader. "He is the chosen one for this generation. We must take him to our sisters to prepare him to fulfill his destiny before the next full moon."

Frowning, Kurama took a moment to evaluate his opponents. All six of their female opponents were tall and slender yet attractively muscular. They all had similar features with the same short golden hair. In short, they all looked like sisters. With a smirk, Kurama looked at a rather annoyed Hiei. "Dragon, it would seem you have been chosen to father the next generation of Nymphs from the Zion Forest. They are an all female clan that has only one mating season per generation. They chose a single strong male to impregnate the entire generation to insure equality in their powers."

The leader looked a bit surprised that Kurama knew who they were. "Impressive. Not many know of our isolated clan."

Beside him Yusuke looked at the redhead. "Kurama, are you saying a clan of hot chicks want Hiei to have sex with them? Where's the down side?"

Green eyes glared at Yusuke. "First of all Yusuke, Hiei's mine! Second, at the end of their mating season they kill the father to insure no male can ever lay claim to one of their clan!"

If the venom in Kurama's voice wasn't enough to shut Yusuke up, the threat to Hiei's life was. Tired of the delay, the leader growled at Kurama. "Enough of this! We're taking the fire demon! If any of you try to stop us, our plants will attack without mercy!"

None of the nymphs seemed concerned when Kurama gave a wicked chuckle. "I don't think so. Let me explain what's going to happen. You are going to release my Dragon and find another chosen one. If you don't I am going to destroy every one of your plants, then my friends and I are going to destroy you."

Unfazed, the leader sneered at him. "Over the centuries we have attained many abilities. One of our strongest powers however is plant manipulation. Every few generations we chose a powerful plant manipulator to keep our powers strong. There is no way the four of you can take out every plant we control as well as the six of us."

All six women looked at each other when Yusuke laughed. "You bitches have no idea who you're dealing with here. I don't care how many lame plant manipulators you have in your family tree, Kurama will kick your ass."

The female to the leader's right suddenly gasped. "Sister, don't you remember the tales of a great plant manipulator named Kurama?"

The leader gave her a scornful look. "Don't be ridiculous. Yoko Kurama was a powerful Youko. The man before you is nothing more than a weak human."

The air began to crackle as smoke began to swirl around Kurama. All six women shivered when a deadly cold voice came through the smoke. "I warned you to release my lover! Now feel the power of the master of plant manipulation!"

As the smoke dissipated revealing the legendary Youko, his energy flared with a loud bang. The nymphs screamed when the ground beneath them shook as every one of their plants exploded. Before their screams died, Kurama's plants had reclaimed the temple grounds.

In one swift movement, Kurama drew his rose whip and killed the leader and the other nymph holding Hiei. As Kurama rushed to him, Yusuke fired his spirit gun. With one swing of his sword, Kuwabara struck down a fourth nymph. From Kurama's arms, Hiei watched in amazement as Yukina sent shards of ice at a fifth nymph, slicing her to pieces.

When Yusuke would have shot the last nymph, Kurama held up his hand stopping him. Holding Hiei close, the Youko looked at the demon that had tried to tell her leader who he was. "I am leaving you alive for two reasons. First, you will return to your clan and tell them they must chose another sire for the next generation. Let them know that if any of you ever comes near Hiei again, Yoko Kurama will personally go to the Zion Forest and destroy every last one of you. Is that clear?"

Visibly shaken, the nymph nodded. "Yes sir."

As the nymph waited, Kurama gently brushed his fingers down Hiei's cheek and smiled. His voice when he spoke was softer, yet still threatening. "Second you will tell me what was used to drain Hiei's energy."

When the woman's eyes widened in fear, Kurama knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Th… there is… a hy… hybrid of a n…n… nerve veil a…and a Ma… Makai de… death plant sown in… into the back of his n… neck."

Hiei looked up at the Youko when he stiffened. "Woman, you had better run before I change my mind and tear you limb from limb."

Not ignoring this warning, the woman turned and ran. When she was gone, Keiko jumped off the porch and rushed into Kuwabara's arms. "Kurama, this hybrid she mentioned, it's a plant right? That means you can get rid of it."

Pulling out of Kurama's arms, Hiei looked at him and shouted. "Damn it Fox, if there is a plant inside me, why didn't you find it? Especially a Makai death plant, shouldn't I be dead by now?"

Hoping no one would sense his anxiety, Kurama tried to reassure him. "Since Yukina thoroughly examined you Hiei, I never did. Besides, with the death plant cross bread with a nerve veil, even I probably would have overlooked it if I didn't know it was there. The nerve veil follows the path of your nerves as it works it's way through the body. It has the ability to hide itself and the death plant it was crossbred with. The death plant then slowly feeds off your youki making you weaker and weaker."

Yusuke frowned as he took Yukina's hand and led the way inside. "If that's the case then why is Hiei still alive."

Once inside, Kurama looked at his friends. "Hiei fought a female demon a couple of months ago. I think she must have somehow managed to implant the seed before he killed her."

Biting his lip, Hiei remembered telling Kurama about her. "At first I thought it was you Fox. I was grabbed with some kind of vine. When I saw that bitch was behind the attack I fried her plant and killed her."

Kurama nodded. "The vine probably implanted the seed. With the nymph dead the seed remained dormant. Later, I'll bet another of those nymphs was feeding the seed from a distance in an attempt to weaken you so they could capture you. When they were done with you they would have used the death plant to kill you. Being housed in Mukuro's fortress probably slowed them down. Then when you came to the Ningenkai they lost track of you. That must be why you didn't get much worse after you got here, and why I didn't sense them or the plant."

Remembering Kurama's reaction when he heard what the seed was, Hiei tried not to show his fear. "Just tell me the truth Fox. Can you get this thing out of me?"

Praying that he wasn't lying to his dragon, Kurama nodded. "Yes I can. Remember when I sowed the death seed into my own body at the dark tournament? It's a slow process, but I should be able to remove this the same way."

Hiei had known Kurama too long not to sense the doubt in his words. Knowing Kurama loved him though, Hiei knew he would do everything in his power to protect him. "Then let's get this over with."

Nodding, Kurama held out his hand. "We should do this in the bedroom. It will take a lot of energy to control the plant and I'm not sure what effect it will have on you when your powers return."

Without hesitation, Hiei took the Youko's hand. No matter what happened, Hiei wanted to be with Kurama when it did. When they got to the bedroom, Kurama rearranged the pillows then sat on the bed with his back against them. He was about to pull Hiei onto the bed when suddenly the fire demon froze. Following the direction of the large ruby eyes, Kurama realized that Hiei had seen the dragon tattoo on his arm. Kurama held his breath as Hiei reached out to trace the dragon with his fingers. Shivering at the intimate touch, Kurama whispered. "I have always been and will always be yours my precious Dragon."

Behind him, the others were forgotten as Hiei stared at Kurama. "When did you do this Fox?"

Holding Hiei's intense gaze, Kurama smiled sadly. "Three years ago, before I left Makai."

Hiei knew those words also meant that the dragon had been there before Kurama married Maya. Ignoring the pleading look in the Youko's golden eyes, Hiei looked away and allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed. Sitting between Kurama's legs, Hiei refused lay with his back against the Youko's chest. Turning, Hiei held Kurama's right arm firmly in his hands and settled himself so he could see the dragon.

When Hiei finally sighed and rested his cheek near the dragon on his shoulder, Kurama smiled. Using his right arm to hold Hiei to him, Kurama rested his left hand on the back of the fire demon's neck. "This may take a while Dragon. Please try not to move too much."

Nuzzling his face into Hiei's hair, Kurama drew a deep breath then closed his eyes. Kurama easily found the seed that was draining Hiei's energy. Focusing his energy, he followed it's path through Hiei's body. Feeling that the seed had traveled throughout most of Hiei's body as well as to the source of the jagon's power, Kurama concentrated first on removing the plant from Hiei's body. He hoped this would return at least some of Hiei's strength for when he tackled the more difficult task of freeing the jagon.

Not knowing how long this would take, Yusuke pulled up a chair for Yukina. He knew there was no way his wife would leave her brother until the procedure was complete. Smiling her thanks, Yukina leaned up for a kiss. Yusuke only hesitated for a second before claiming her lips. That hesitation was just long enough for Kuwabara to slip an arm around Keiko and turn from the room.

Though Yusuke loved Yukina, and Kuwabara loved Keiko, each man understood the feelings the other had once had for his best friend's wife. Out of respect for those feelings, both men silently agreed not to be overly affectionate in front of the other. When the brief but passionate kiss ended, Yusuke whispered to Yukina. "I was so proud of you today Sweetheart. Seems our little training sessions paid off. You kicked that nymph's ass."

Blushing, Yukina grinned. "Don't rub it in. You know how I feel about violence. Now go keep your two best friends company. I'm going to stay here in case Hiei or Kurama needs me."

With one last kiss, Yusuke left the room. Yukina sat patiently for almost two hours before a hoarse whisper came from the bed. "Yukina, ward my dragon."

Jumping to do her brother's bidding, Yukina hastily gathered bandages and a pen. When she returned to the room, followed by the others, Hiei released Kurama's arm and slowly held out his right arm. Wrapping it carefully, Yukina then quickly scribbled the symbols needed to contain the dragon's power. When she was finished, Hiei's hand once again held Kurama's arm.

Hiei never opened his eyes as Yukina warded the dragon. He was concentrating on Kurama's energy as it controlled the plant inside him. For more than an hour Hiei sat motionless as his body tingled. It had started in his legs and slowly worked it's way up through his body. He knew the tingling was his own energy returning as Kurama freed it from the plant's effect.

When Kurama's energy moved up from his body and began working to free the Jagon, Hiei felt the dragon become restless. Since the jagon held the dragon's power, Hiei worried he wouldn't be able to control it until he held full control of the jagon. Once the dragon was warded, it's energy calmed and so did Hiei. Though the jagon had been sealed for weeks now, Hiei had never removed the familiar headband that held it's ward. Confident his loved one's were safe, Hiei relaxed against Kurama again.

Another hour passed before anything else happened. Without warning, Kurama's energy suddenly dipped and he changed from his Youko to his human form. Sensing this Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed into the room followed by Keiko. Other than seeing the redhead there and the Youko gone though, nothing appeared to have changed, and after a few minutes they left again.

Half an hour later Yukina stood up when Kurama murmured. "I love you Hiei."

Kurama then gave a feral growl and bared his fangs. Yukina gasped when Kurama buried his fangs in the back of Hiei's neck. Trusting his fox, Hiei gritted his teeth but didn't move as Kurama's fangs tore into his neck. He felt Kurama's energy spike again as the seed was pulled from his body. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko rushed into the room again just as Kurama's mouth pulled away from Hiei's neck.

With blood dripping from his lips, Kurama spat the offending seed onto the floor. Stepping forward, Kuwabara smashed the seed under his foot with a grunt. Kurama immediately turned to Hiei. "Dragon?"

Flaring his energy just enough to let Kurama feel it, Hiei turned in his arms. "I'm fine Kurama. Get some rest."

Kurama sighed when Hiei leaned over to lick the blood from his lips. When Hiei would have pulled away, Kurama pulled him into a kiss. Seeing that everything was alright, Yukina turned and shooed everyone from the room. When the kiss ended, Hiei stared down at Kurama.

Almost holding his breath, Kurama waited to see what Hiei would do. After a moment Hiei grasped the sleeve of Kurama's shirt and tore it from the shoulder. Kurama didn't flinch as Hiei examined the dragon tattoo on his arm. "It's perfect Fox."

Exhausted, Kurama pulled Hiei into his arms and settled back against the pillows. "Just as you are my Dragon."

Knowing how much energy Kurama had used to remove the plant inside him, Hiei settled against him. Within minutes Kurama was sound asleep. Waiting until he was sure Kurama wouldn't waken, Hiei slipped from his arms. Tossing aside his now bloody shirt, Hiei grabbed a clean one. Without putting it on, Hiei slipped from the room to find his sister.

* * *

It was well after dark when Kurama finally woke with a start. Looking around he didn't see Hiei. Rising from the bed, Kurama looked down at his torn shirt and smiled. He was glad Hiei finally knew about the tattoo. Going to the closet, Kurama pulled out one of Hiei's blue tank tops. Slipping it on, Kurama grinned as it showed off the dragon tattoo.

When he arrived in the kitchen Yukina rushed forward to hug him. "Kurama thank you so much. I knew if anyone could save Hiei it would be you."

Kissing her cheek, Kurama smiled. "You're welcome Yukina. You know I'm always here if any of you needs me."

Turning to the table where everyone appeared to be finishing dinner, Kurama smiled. "Kuwabara, Keiko, it's nice to see you. Where have you two been hiding yourselves?"

Going to give him a hug, Keiko smiled. "Unlike our demon friends here, Kazuma and I work for a living. It's not so bad though, we both teach at the same school. I'm a language teacher and Kazuma is a P.E. teacher and guidance counselor at Serioski Junior High."

Laughing at the irony of them teaching at their old school, Kurama kissed her cheek and held his hand out for Kuwabara. "I'm glad to here you're both doing so well. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the big double wedding, but under the circumstances I thought it best to let Hiei attend his sister's wedding without my interference."

When Yukina's smile faded and she looked away, Yusuke growled. "Apparently Hiei thought you'd be there so he didn't show either."

Looking ashamed, Kurama nodded. "I'm sorry we both let you down then. Speaking of Hiei, where is he?"

Several glances were exchanged before Yukina finally looked at him. "He's gone Kurama. He went back to Makai a couple of hours ago."

Knowing those words would hurt his friend, Yusuke tried to help. "He seems to be back to normal and said he needed to report to Mukuro since he's been gone so long."

Before Kurama could respond, his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Maya on the caller ID, Kurama turned away to answer it. As he went into the other room to speak with her, Yusuke looked at his wife and friends. "What the hell do we say to him? Are you going to tell him what Hiei had Yukina do with the bite on his neck?"

Kuwabara frowned. "No matter what anyone wants, Kurama is an honorable man and will not leave his wife and child."

Keiko nodded. "I'm afraid Kazuma is right. Kurama will stay here until his wife is gone, but what about the child? Since it's part demon will he take it back to Makai with him when he leaves?"

Seeing the look of uncertainty on her face, all eyes turned to Yukina. "The day we saw her in the park, I couldn't help but check on her baby since it's Kurama's child too. The baby is human, it's lifespan will only be a few years longer than Maya's."

Frowning, Yusuke had trouble keeping his voice low. "How can that be? Kurama is a demon, shouldn't his child be at least part demon?"

Yukina shrugged. "You seem to forget that Kurama is part human, therefore the likelihood of him fathering a demon child with a human mother is greatly reduced. As to telling him about what Hiei had me do, I don't think that would help matters at this point."

Just then Kurama came back into the room. "Sorry about that, it was Maya."

When no one spoke, Keiko finally smiled. "How is she doing? She must be close to having that baby by now."

Hoping his smile looked genuine, Kurama nodded. "She's doing very well actually. Her due date was yesterday so she should have the baby any time now."

When it looked like there would be another awkward silence, Kurama finally sighed. "I guess I had better get going. I have to see my mother about something before I go home."

Not waiting for long goodbyes, Kurama waved and left the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

At long last all of your questions will be answered. As you'll probably figure out, this is almost the end. I did however save one last little secret for the final chapter/epilog.

Since I started this story with a lemon, I figured I'd end it the same way, so you perverts will just have to wait a bit longer to pucker up on some citrus. Since the lemon I opened this with is one of the most sensual I've ever written, I could use some ideas for the lemon or lemons still to come.

Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews that got through. I know fan fiction was screwed up and wouldn't let people review, so I hope you'll all make it up to me by reviewing extra for this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho & make no profit from this story. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**MISSING YOU**

**Chapter 8**

Two days later Maya walked between Kurama and Michael as they exited the courthouse. "Shuuichi, I know you said you pulled a few strings, but to have taken care of everything so quickly those must be some powerful connections."

Smiling, Kurama was just about to reply when Maya gasped and grabbed both his and Michael's arms. When she doubled over, both men cried out. "Maya!"

After a few deep breaths Maya looked up at them with a guilty grin. "Sorry. I didn't want you two to worry."

Since she spoke in Japanese, Michael looked confused, but Kurama understood and frowned at her. "Maya, how long have you been in labor?"

Biting her lip, Maya answered reluctantly. "Since early this morning."

Though his Japanese wasn't great, Michael had gotten the gist. "She's having the baby isn't she? Shuuichi, you get the car. I'll bring Maya."

Nodding, Kurama sprinted down the courthouse steps. As he reached his car, Kurama turned to see Michael sweep Maya up in his arms. Hopping in the car, Kurama pulled up just as Michael reached the bottom of the steps. Maya was panting as Michael helped her into the back seat then climbed in beside her. The moment the door closed, Kurama headed to the hospital.

* * *

The next day Kurama's step was light as he got out of the elevator in the hospital lobby. Looking up he smiled as he saw Shiori and Kazuya enter the hospital. "Mother, Father, good morning."

Kazuya smiled and nodded as Shiori gave Kurama a hug. "Shuuichi, how are Maya and the baby this morning?"

Accepting his stepfather's handshake, Kurama smiled. "They are both doing wonderful Mother. Maya's been napping on and off and the baby is in the nursery with Michael. One of the nurses is teaching him how to hold and change her."

Hearing Michael's name, Kazuya frowned. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing Shuuichi? This is not a decision to be made lightly."

Putting a hand on Kazuya's shoulder, Kurama tried to reassure him. "Everything is going to be fine Father. I take my responsibility to Maya and the baby very seriously, so I wouldn't let this happen if I wasn't sure. I hope you don't mind if I leave you to visit them alone. If I'm going to talk to Hiei and get back before Michael's flight, I have to get going."

Giving his parents a hug, Kurama hurried from the hospital. Since he'd left Michael his car, Kurama headed off on foot. An hour later he was running in his haste to get to Hiei. As he neared the temple grounds, Kurama reached out with his ki to see if Hiei was there. When his plants informed him that the fire demon had not returned and all was well, Kurama bypassed the temple and headed straight for the portal.

It was early afternoon before Kurama reached Alaric. When he requested an audience with Hiei, the guard led him to a sitting room. After a short wait the door finally opened, only Hiei wasn't there. Disappointed, Kurama bowed respectfully to Mukuro as she entered the room and closed the door. "It's been a long time Kurama. Welcome to Alaric."

Holding his head high, Kurama nodded. "Thank you Lady Mukuro. I'm sorry the guard disturbed you. I asked to speak to Hiei."

Moving to one of the chairs, Mukuro took a seat and indicated for Kurama to join her. Wondering what her agenda was, the redhead reluctantly sat across from her. "Kurama, before I allow you to see Hiei, we need to talk. You may think this is none of my business, but anything that effects my heir is my business. I'd like to know what that mark on your arm means to you."

Having chosen this outfit with the intent purpose of displaying the dragon tattoo on his arm, Kurama knew exactly what she was referring to. "It means precisely what you think it means Mukuro. By tattooing his dragon on my arm I am declaring that I consider myself to be Hiei's mate."

Not sure if her grunt was one of approval or disapproval, Kurama waited. "You hurt him greatly when you left him three years ago. Unless he chooses to tell you what that means, I'm not sure you will ever fully understand the extent of that pain. When he returned from the Ningenkai a few days ago, that wound had been reopened. Though the pain is not as great as before, he is hurting none the less."

Lowering his eyes guiltily, Kurama murmured. "I know I hurt him Mukuro, and I have never regretted anything more, in either of my lives."

Appearing to approve of his response, Mukuro nodded. "Good, because if you ever hurt him again, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. In fact, unless you are here to lay permanent claim to him, I will have to deny your request to see him at all."

The redhead's green eyes were rimmed with gold as he glared back at her. "Hiei is mine, and no one, not even you will ever keep me from him again. Now tell me where he is before I begin destroying your fortress and find him myself."

Amused, Mukuro laughed. "That would be pointless, since Hiei's not here. I suggest you begin looking in the mountains to the west towards Gandura. He's been searching the forests and mountains for something. What ever it is must be really well hidden. He's been searching for it for the past three years."

Confused by that last bit of information, Kurama thanked her and left. Knowing the mountains well, Kurama picked up Hiei's trail less than an hour later. It was another hour though before he was within catching range of the fire demon. It didn't take Kurama long to figure out, Hiei didn't want to be caught.

Leading Hiei into a trap, Kurama easily snared him in vines. "Damn it Kurama! Let me go!"

Moving to remove Hiei's katana so he couldn't use it against his plants, Kurama stood before his prey. "If I release you Hiei, you will run. Unless you promise not to run, you're staying right there."

Struggling to free himself, Hiei growled. "Why the hell would I stay here with you, you lying fox?"

About to reach for his captive, Kurama suddenly flinched away when Hiei raised his ki, thus raising his temperature. "Ahh! Please Hiei, I can understand why you're upset with me, but if you would just let me explain…"

Before Kurama could finish, Hiei raised his ki again. With another cry, Kurama winced. "Damn it Hiei, stop that! You know hurting my plants hurts me!"

Hiei grunted. "Good! Maybe now you know how it feels!"

Raising his ki sharply, Hiei was suddenly released. Just as he would have flitted away though, Kurama doubled over with a loud cry. "AHHH!"

Not sure whether or not to believe the fox, Hiei looked at him suspiciously. What he saw made him hesitate. Kurama was on his knees, with his arms wrapped across his abdomen, his red hair had fallen forward to cover his face. Hiei was about to leave him there when Kurama's soft voice whispered in pain. "Hiei…"

Suddenly wondering what he had done, Hiei rushed to his side. "Fox, are you alright?"

When Kurama moaned and Hiei reached for him, the fire demon suddenly found himself caught in the fox's arms. "Gotcha!"

Before Hiei could protest, Kurama lay claim to his mouth. The passionate kiss called out to the longing in Hiei's heart dispelling any thoughts of struggling. Held fast in Kurama's arms, Hiei surrendered to his fox. Feelings Hiei's submission, Kurama slowly raised his head. "Gods Hiei, I missed you so much. Please my precious Dragon, please hear me out."

Hearing the same longing he felt in Kurama's voice, Hiei knew he would give in. With a sigh, Hiei nodded. Suddenly getting an idea, Hiei gave Kurama a curious look. "Where should we go? I don't want to go back to Alaric."

Something in the fire demon's voice caught Kurama's attention. Deciding to test his theory, Kurama gave a look around before smiling back at Hiei. "I have a den near here, we could go there."

The redhead could almost feel Hiei's reaction to his words, but the fire demon just shrugged. "Where ever Fox."

Rising from the ground, Kurama took Hiei's hand. Leading him through the trees, Kurama twisted and turned until he brought them to a rocky area against the mountains. "If you were looking for my den Hiei, where would you suspect it was?"

Looking around, Hiei saw no place that could conceal the entrance to a cave. Nor did he see any trees with surface roots that could hide an underground den. Confused he looked at Kurama. "There's nothing here Fox."

With a satisfied grin, Kurama pulled Hiei towards the rocks. Even on closer inspection of the plants that wove between the rocks, Hiei saw nothing. Pulling Hiei in front of him, Kurama placed his right hand over the back of his and moved both their hands towards the rocks. "Hiei, gently feed your ki to the plants through your hand."

As he did what Kurama requested, Hiei felt the fox's ki pass through his hand to the plants. Almost instantly the plants quivered recognizing their master. A moment later vines and plants moved a section of rocks aside to reveal the hidden entrance to a cave. A gentle push from Kurama spurred Hiei forward into the mouth of the cave. The moment they were inside the entrance sealed behind them.

At first Hiei thought they were in the dark, but after his eyes adjusted he could see streams of light filtering between the rocks behind them. Knowing Kurama wanted him to, Hiei moved forward to inspect the cave. Seeing nothing but an empty cave, he turned to the redhead and shrugged. "This is it?"

Amused laughter filled the cavern as Kurama moved to the back wall. "Not quite Koi. Come here."

Again Kurama moved Hiei before him and covered his hand. With Kurama's hand guiding his, Hiei could feel that part of the rocky wall felt different. With a ki nudge from Kurama, Hiei used his ki as they had before and part of the wall came to life. With Kurama guiding their movements, the living wall parted to reveal another cave beyond. Just as the entrance had, the wall sealed shut the moment they were inside.

This cavern was different from the almost dark outer cavern. Before them was a well lit maze leading in five directions. Taking Hiei's hand, Kurama moved down one of the corridors. As they walked they passed several small chambers. Even at a glance Hiei could see each was full of treasure. One chamber was filled with paintings and mirrors in various sizes. Some with gold bejeweled frames. Another chamber was laden with gold, silver and jewel encrusted dishes, flatware and goblets.

The chamber Kurama took him to was lined wall to wall with chests full of jewels and jewelry. When Kurama turned to look at him, Hiei could see his amused green eyes were rimmed with gold. "Was this more what you had in mind when you went searching for my den Dragon?"

Realizing he'd been found out, Hiei grunted. "Hn. This is more like it Fox. Is there more?"

When the gold left Kurama's eyes, Hiei couldn't help but feel his fox was disappointed. "Follow me."

Walking back the way they had come, Kurama indicated two more corridors. "Both of those contain treasure like the last. This is where I store food and supplies. Down here is where I bathe."

Down this corridor was something resembling a kitchen and storage room, but the cavern that caught Hiei's attention was the one at the end where Kurama said he bathed. This cavern was huge. There was water streaming down one wall like an indoor waterfall that fed into a large pool.

Moving forward, Kurama sat at the edge of the pool and ran his hand in the clear water. "The water runs down the mountain in an underground stream. I dammed it here to form the pool. When the water reaches the retaining wall there it pours over and drains away. The water in the pool circulates and any dirty water is replaced by clean every few hours."

Wanting to redeem himself somehow, Hiei's ruby eyes regarded the fox. "Impressive. What's down the last corridor?"

Kurama shrugged. "Just my private chamber."

Hiei held out his hand. "Show me."

Grinning, Kurama took Hiei's hand. Together they headed for the last corridor. This appeared to be the smallest of the five corridors with only three chambers coming off of it. The first appeared to be a library with two large chairs and the walls lined floor to ceiling with shelves of books. The second was a closet. It had dressers and trunks full of clothes and blankets as well as a full length mirror. The third however was the private chamber Kurama had referred to. It was a large room dominated by a huge bed. There was a vanity table with brushes and perfumes as well as shelves of lotions, oils and various other personal effects.

With his heart pounding, Hiei made a quick decision and hopped on the bed. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed ruby eyes turned to the redhead. "Alright Fox, you have my attention."

Gazing at the beautiful sight of Hiei seated in the middle of his bed, Kurama grinned. "Let's start with getting your filthy boots off of my bed. Since your cloak is usually spattered with blood, it has to go too."

As Hiei kicked his boots off and tossed his cloak aside, Kurama toed off his shoes and joined him on the bed. He noticed that Hiei had loosened his scarf but had left it on. Though he was curious about this, because Hiei usually removed the scarf with his cloak, Kurama made no comment. Instead he used it to his advantage. Grabbing both ends of the scarf, Kurama pulled Hiei forward until their lips met. With Hiei distracted by the kiss, Kurama maneuvered him.

When Hiei was released from the passionate kiss, he found himself straddled over Kurama's lap. When he blushed at their intimate position, Kurama smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "Gods I missed you my beautiful Dragon. I swear it feels like I'm only alive when I'm touching you."

Indulging himself a moment, Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and sighed. "This isn't helping Kurama. It will only hurt more when I have to let you go again."

With his hand stroking Hiei's back and hair, Kurama purred. "No Hiei, I'll never hurt you again, because I'll never leave you again."

Flinching at the lie, Hiei pulled back and growled. "As a demon Kurama you are truly a thief and have stolen my heart, but as a human you are a man of honor and will not abandon your… wife and… child."

Hearing the hurt in Hiei's voice at those words, Kurama almost couldn't look at him. "You are right Dragon, and that is what I need to explain. Will you hear me out?"

Reluctantly, Hiei nodded. "Hiei, leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done, especially after we made love. I wanted nothing more than to hide you away here in my den and keep you all to myself. Peace had been established and all the treaties had been signed and you were about to dedicate yourself to being Mukuro's heir. I too had made a commitment to my human life. Though it was difficult, I knew the few decades until my human life ended would be only a fraction of our demon lives."

So far Kurama had not said anything Hiei didn't already know. "I've been miserable without you Hiei. Missing you consumes every minute of my life. I felt like it is my penance for leaving you. My mother noticed. She asked me who I was in love with. Maintaining my secret, I simply told her it was someone I couldn't have. She was constantly worried about how unhappy I was. One day I thought I found a way to make her stop worrying."

Hiei stiffened knowing this was when Maya came into his life. "Five months ago I was walking through the park on the way home from my mothers. There was a woman sitting on a bench crying. No, not just crying, she was sobbing. Feeling that it was none of my business, I was about to walk away when I realized I knew her. Maya had been my friend when we were children. She was the girl we saved the day you and I met Hiei."

Hiei's little gasp told Kurama he remembered the incident but that he hadn't placed Maya as that same girl. "Unable to just walk away, I went to her. She was crying because her family had disowned her. They had been unhappy when a few months before she had begun dating foreign business man. After he left, Maya waited for him to contact her, but he never did. Then a few weeks later she realized she was pregnant. When her family found out they threw her out. She had no job, because she worked in the family store, no money, and no where to go."

Eyes wide, Hiei couldn't believe Kurama had just said the child was not his. "Not knowing what else to do, I took her home with me. I told her she could stay in my spare bedroom until her family came to their senses or she could make other arrangements. A few weeks later nothing had changed. Her family had not relented one bit and she was having trouble finding work because she was beginning to show and no one would hire her knowing she was pregnant."

At the words 'spare bedroom', Hiei began hoping. "One day we were talking and the solution seemed clear. If she were married, her family would forgive her. If I were married, Shiori would stop worrying because I would have the wife and family she always wanted for me. A few days later we were married, the only problem was it didn't solve anything. Her parents were still angry. She had disgraced them and now disgraced me because the child was not mine. Shiori was upset because she knew we didn't marry for love. To top it all off, Maya and I were still miserable because we both loved other people."

Hiei could barely breathe as Kurama continued. "Hoping that our families would come around, Maya and I continued with our pretend marriage. Shiori eventually came around a bit, and accepted Maya, but she still wished I had been true to my heart. Then a few weeks ago we came across you and the others in the park. I tried to do the honorable thing, but it wasn't long before Maya figured out that you were the one I loved. She was great Hiei. She never tried to prevent me from seeing you, even encouraging it. She always asked how you were, anxious to hear if we had cured you."

With every word Kurama spoke, Hiei's hopes grew. "Even before we went to Makai Hiei, I knew I would never be able to live without you again. I asked Yusuke to find the father of Maya's baby. Of course he didn't know that's who he was finding, but the results were the same. When I contacted Michael, he was thrilled to find Maya. He had called her families home and store several times, but Maya's parents had told him she didn't want to talk him. He even came back to Japan looking for her, but her parents told him she had gotten married and didn't want to see him. When I told him about the baby, he was so excited he couldn't get here fast enough. Even his family is anxious for him to bring Maya and the baby home."

Kurama had been talking for over half an hour so he almost jumped when Hiei finally spoke. "She is your mate Kurama, how can he take her?"

Smiling at his sweet Dragon, Kurama kissed his nose. "She is not my mate Hiei. She's not even my wife any more. I didn't tell Maya that Michael was coming. I didn't want to get her hopes up and then have something go wrong, but we did talk about you. She knew I wanted to be with you and she didn't want to be the one to come between us. We finally agreed to end our marriage. In Makai mating is for life. In the Ningenkai however, a marriage can be ended. In a true marriage two people can get divorced, but in our pretend marriage we could have it annulled. A marriage of convenience that has never been consummated can be annulled as if it never existed. Usually, this takes months to accomplish, but I was in a hurry so I enlisted Koenma's help."

Seeing Hiei's look of surprise, Kurama chuckled. "I know, I haven't been to Reikai or spoken Koenma in years, but I was desperate. Not only did I not want to wait one more minute to be with you, Michael wanted to marry Maya before the baby was born. All of that has been accomplished Hiei. My marriage to Maya was annulled almost a week ago. Michael got here the day those nymphs tried to take you. Michael and Maya were married yesterday and their baby was born last night. My last responsibility to Maya and her baby will be driving them to the airport next week when Michael will take them to live with him in America."

Though everything Kurama said was important, none more important to Hiei than one. "You… didn't claim her?"

Hearing the uncertainty in Hiei's whisper, Kurama pulled him close. "I swear to you Hiei, Maya and I never shared a bed, a room, or anything more intimate than an occasional hug or kiss on the cheek. I have only one mate I want and that is you Hiei. I have considered you my mate since the day we made love. I treated the scratches you left on my arm so they would scar and I could bare your mark. Then I had the dragon tattooed over them to declare myself to be your mate no matter how long we were separated."

Kurama could feel Hiei trembling as they clung to each other. "I love you Hiei and I never intend to be separated from you again."

Warm breath whispered across Kurama's neck as Hiei whispered. "What about Shiori?"

After kissing his cheek, Kurama pulled back to smile at his Dragon. "She knows everything Hiei. When I left Maya at the hospital to go to you, Shiori figured out it was you I was in love with. As soon as Maya and I had everything worked out I told Shiori everything. She knows we're demons, she knows I love you, and she knows I will be leaving soon to be with you in Makai. I told her I would visit her when I could, but that I would never be separated from you again."

Seeing Hiei was speechless, Kurama got nervous. "I have all these dreams Hiei, I've made all these plans and I never even asked if you wanted them too. Do you love me Hiei? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

The uncertainty in the usually confident fox's eyes tore at Hiei's heart. "I never had a partner until you Kurama. I never trusted until you gave me your trust. I never had a friend until you took me in and gave me friendship. I never knew what love was Kurama until you gave me yours. I never knew pain until you took that love away. I never knew loneliness until you left me. I am yours Kurama in every way possible. I think I knew I would be from the moment we met. I have been since the moment you claimed me, and will be until we cease to exist. I love you Kurama."

Finally hearing the words he had dreamed of, Kurama's lips descended on Hiei's. When Kurama tried to slip his fingers up under Hiei's hair, his scarf got in the way. Yanking it off, Kurama's fingers caressed Hiei's neck before sliding into his hair. Hiei's lips parted wider and he moaned loudly into Kurama's mouth. Liking the sound, Kurama's fingers returned to Hiei's neck. Almost instantly Hiei moaned again.

Suddenly feeling that the skin under his fingers wasn't smooth, Kurama pulled away to have a look. Realizing what Kurama was about to see, Hiei turned his head to hide his blush. Seeing this made Kurama even more curious as he turned Hiei in his arms. Knowing it was futile to resist his fox, Hiei bowed his head as Kurama lifted his hair. What he saw there made him gasp, then grin with pride. "Hiei?"

The perfect outline of where Kurama had bitten him to remove the nymph's seed was healed into a rough scar. Beneath it, curled across the back of Hiei's neck was a beautiful tattoo of a fox. The fox's head was turned and his teeth were bared as if he were protecting the mark. "I wanted to belong to you Kurama, even though I knew I could probably never have you. I had Yukina heal it to leave the scar, then I had the tattoo done when I returned to Makai."

Leaning down to kiss the symbol of Hiei's claim as his mate, Kurama whispered passionately. "Now we have each declared the other as our chosen mate and nothing will ever separate us again my precious Dragon."

Hiei could only shiver and surrender as Kurama's next kiss pushed him back on the bed. With Kurama looming over him, Hiei felt his clothes being stripped from his body. For three long years he had waited to feel Kurama's hands touching him and feel his body inside of him. Now, finally his wait was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright everyone, this is the end of 'Missing you'. I think the last chapter came out alright, but I'm not sure what you'll think of the little epilog. I know Hiei's a bit OOC, but I planted the seeds for what happened and I couldn't just leave it out. Oh well, when can I resist making at least one of them an emotional wreck about something?

I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll take the time to leave a review.

It might be a while before I post another story. First and foremost, I'm trying to finish the Twilight series right now. Then it's time to do all those great home chores that we put off during our brief winter and don't like to do once it gets hot here in the desert. After that we've got my son's graduation. Besides, I haven't got a single good idea for a story yet. A few okay ones that might work themselves into something with work, but nothing good yet. Until then keep reading and I'll see you soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho & make no profit from this story. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**MISSING YOU**

**Chapter 9**

Hiei could only shiver and surrender as Kurama's next kiss pushed him back on the bed. With Kurama looming over him, Hiei felt his clothes being stripped from his body. For three long years he had waited to feel Kurama's hands touching him and feel his body inside of him. Now, finally his wait was over.

The moment they were naked, Hiei spread his legs and reached out to pull Kurama over him. Sensing Hiei's urgency, Kurama braced his hands on the bed and nibbled on his neck. "Not so fast my Dragon. I've waited too long to rush things now."

Hiei gave a frustrated growl. "Damn it Fox, I've waited too! Just take me already!"

Pleased with Hiei's eagerness, Kurama chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his soon to be lover and rolled them. Seeing the startled look in the ruby eyes looking down at him, Kurama smiled wickedly. "I don't care how horny you are Hiei, I will not be rushed."

As he spoke, Kurama's hands slowly began roaming Hiei's body. With only the gentlest of persuasion, Hiei rose to his knees, straddling Kurama's hips. allowing those strong hands to touch him everywhere. With every touch, Hiei's resolve began to crumble. When Kurama's voice purred softly, Hiei shivered. "Tell me Hiei, is there a particular place you've fantasized about us making love in?"

Uncertain about what Kurama meant, Hiei just shook his head. "That's alright Dragon, I'll share one of my fantasies with you."

With soft hands still caressing his body, Hiei almost didn't notice the rise in Kurama's ki or what was happening in the room. All around the room, in every nook and crevice of the rock walls, a variety of plants and flowers began to grow. From a crack in the ceiling, a red plant sprouted and grew three huge oval leaves. Hiei's eyes widened when the leaves began to sway, creating a gentle breeze. Within seconds he could smell the various flowers. "Now Hiei, would you like to make love in the warm sun or under the full moon?"

Confused, Hiei shrugged. "You pick Fox."

There was a brief pause before Kurama spoke again. "I think I'd like to love you under the warm Makai sun this time. Close your eyes Dragon, I'm going to create the scene for you."

As he closed his eyes, Hiei became more aware of the fragrant aroma filling the room, but the scents were all jumbled. Slowly, as Kurama spoke, each different scent became more distinct. "We're in the mountains Hiei, not far from my den. There is a clearing surrounded by tall pine trees. The trees here are so thick they act like a shield, protecting us from the rest of the world."

Suddenly, the soft breeze filled Hiei's senses with the sweet scent of mountain pine. "All around us there are beautiful wild flowers. The soft scent of the wild flowers is mixed with the spicier scent of …"

A breathy whisper cut him off. "Roses! I want lots of roses Fox."

Smiling happily that Hiei was getting into the fantasy, Kurama redirected his ki and suddenly the rich scent of roses replaced the sweet wildflowers. "If you want roses my love, you shall have them. There are wild white Makai roses as well as beautiful long stemmed red roses. High up in the trees we can hear the distant sound of birds singing."

Suddenly, along with the distinct scent of pine and roses, Hiei could hear birds singing. Not the annoying sound of birds driving you crazy first thing in the morning, but a subtle song of love from the sky above. Thinking he must be losing his mind, Hiei could hear the distant rustling of the trees blowing in the breeze. "Since I refuse to make love to my beautiful Dragon on the hard ground, there is a thick carpet of the softest grass you have ever felt beneath us."

Deep in Kurama's fantasy now, Hiei could not only smell the grass, but actually feel the soft turf beneath his knees. "Don't open your eyes yet Hiei, I'm not quite done. It's after noon, but the sun hasn't moved behind the trees yet. It's cool this high in the mountains and the warmth the sun offers our naked bodies feels good."

The whole time Kurama spoke, setting the scene for his little fantasy, his hands had not stopped moving. Everywhere Kurama's hands touched him, Hiei felt his flesh tingle as if it had just been kissed by the warm sun. "Now open your eyes Hiei and let's make love."

Almost fearing what he would see, Hiei slowly opened his eyes. Wondering what kind of magic Kurama had used, Hiei looked in awe at the tall pine trees swaying in the breeze. They, along with more roses than Hiei had ever seen, surrounded them protectively. Looking down, Hiei couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful Kurama looked with his long red hair fanned out across the thick grass beneath them.

Hiei was about to ask Kurama how he had done all this when long fingers closed around his cock and began stroking him. The scene around him was forgotten as Hiei gave himself over to Kurama's touch. With the heady scent of pine and roses filling his senses, Hiei gasped and moaned. "Kurama!"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer before taking the sexy creature above him, Kurama grew an aloe Vera plant to use for lubrication. "Rise up higher on your knees Hiei so I can get you ready."

With his thighs quivering, Hiei rose up on his knees so Kurama's hand could move between his legs. The moment Kurama's slick fingers slipped inside him, Hiei shuttered and fell forward. With his hands braced against Kurama's shoulders, Hiei threw his head back and moaned with need. "Kurama! Ahh, that feels so good!"

Unable to take any more, Kurama removed his hand and drove himself deep in Hiei's body. "HIEI! I missed you so much my Dragon."

Feeling Hiei's body tremble, Kurama held him a moment. Soft kisses were trailed along Hiei's neck and cheeks until Kurama could claim his lips. As his tongue slipped inside Hiei's mouth, Kurama felt him begin to move. Needing no further encouragement, Kurama's hips rose to thrust long and deep into his lover. Needing to cry out, Hiei tore his lips from Kurama's. "FOX, YES! MORE!"

Rising back to his knees, Hiei rode Kurama, eagerly meeting every thrust. Only when Hiei's muscles were quivering with the strain of their vigorous lovemaking, did Kurama roll them again. Feeling the soft grass beneath his naked back, Hiei looked past Kurama to the beautiful clearing they were making love in. Since every part of the trees, grass and roses were part of Kurama, Hiei felt as if every one of his senses as well as his body were being made love to.

With Kurama over him, kissing him, touching him, thrusting inside of him, surrounding every part of him, Hiei arched his back and screamed out his release. Barely aware of anything beyond Kurama and his pleasure, Hiei only vaguely heard the squawk and flutter of the birds taking flight at his loud cry. Fantasy birds were forgotten however when Kurama's body demanded his attention.

With the last of his strength, Hiei touched and kissed Kurama, wanting to give the same incredible pleasure he had received. Before long both men were panting and moaning as their passion spiraled out of control. When together they cried out, Hiei couldn't miss the shower of rose petals raining down on them when hundreds of roses exploded at their mutual climax.

Exhausted, Hiei collapsed. Holding him close, Kurama used his hands to soothe his lover as they caught their breath. When Hiei could move again, he turned his head to kiss Kurama. When their lips parted, Hiei looked around confused. As if waking from a beautiful dream, Hiei once again found himself on the bed in Kurama's den. Every plant and flower from before was gone. "Fox, how the hell did you do that? By the time I opened my eyes I would have sworn you somehow transported us to the clearing you described."

With a chuckle, Kurama rolled to the side and nestled Hiei against him. "Contrary to the stories you might have heard, I actually spent quite a lot of time alone before I died. My dens were my secret safe havens. Until you, only one other has ever been privy to the location of any of my dens. Kuronue knew the location of one of my larger dens east of Tourin. We lived there for several years before he was killed."

Interrupting him, Hiei whispered. "Has he ever been here Fox?"

Smiling, Kurama kissed his temple. "No Dragon, only you. Some times, when I wanted to be alone, or after a dangerous heist, I would hold up in one of my dens for weeks at a time. Several of them have a room set up like this one. I have thousands of seeds hidden around this room to help create almost any scent and sound you can imagine. Then I use pollen from a dream flower to create any illusion I want. If we were sleeping, the dream flower would create dreams, but awake it works like a hallucinogen. Unlike some drugs that can be dangerous or addicting, the dream flower is completely safe."

Barely able to hold his eyes open, Hiei asked. "If I were the one setting the scene, could I do what you just did?"

Green eyes sparkled as Kurama nodded. "Anything you described, I could create the scent or sound for, but you would control the hallucination with you words."

When Hiei yawned, Kurama grinned. "Maybe I'll give it a try next time."

Pulling the covers over them, Kurama gently kissed him. "I'm sure you'll dream up something good Dragon."

Cuddled together, Kurama and Hiei slept.

* * *

Hours later, when they woke, Kurama led Hiei to the pool where they bathed and made love again. Since the water streaming into the pool came from high in the mountains, Kurama allowed Hiei to heat the cold water. That however was the only thing Kurama allowed Hiei to do while they stayed at the den.

Over the next five days Kurama saw to Hiei's every need, never once allowing him to leave the den. Kurama treated him to delicious meals of meat and vegetables cooked to perfection. The fox must have snuck out to hunt while he slept, because Hiei never saw him leave the den, yet the meat was always freshly killed.

The time they spent making love however was Hiei's favorite part of their time together. They made love in each of Kurama's treasure coves. The Youko enjoyed covering Hiei in jewels before they made love. The redhead wickedly liked making love with them surrounded by mirrors so that everywhere they looked they could see their naked bodies moving intimately together.

They also experimented with Kurama's dream flowers, using them to create everything from wild fantasy love nests to Kurama's high school where the redhead played teacher molesting his young ruby eyed student. Hiei almost felt like he was living in a dream with all the attention Kurama was giving him.

Now that he had Kurama all to himself, when it was time for them to leave Hiei was more than a little reluctant to have to share his fox again. Without protest though Hiei fully dressed for the first time since they'd arrived at the den and accompanied his fox to the Ningenkai. Before leaving the Makai Hiei sent word to Mukuro that he and Kurama would return soon.

Their first stop when they reached the Ningenkai was the temple. Hiei stood proudly at Kurama's side as his fox explained about Maya to their friends. When he finished Yukina rushed forward to hug them both. "Oh Kurama, I just knew the minute I saw the dragon on your arm that you considered yourself Hiei's mate. I'm glad your relationship with Maya was an innocent friendship."

Kuwabara slapped Kurama on the back. "I told them you were an honorable man Kurama. I'm glad you didn't let me down."

With a hand on Hiei's shoulder, Yusuke laughed. "I think it's Hiei he didn't let down Kuwabara, not you. Hiei, I'm glad everything worked out for you both."

Embarrassed by all the attention, Hiei grunted. "Hn."

Yusuke laughed. "Eloquent as always Hiei. So, what now Kurama? Are you headed back to Makai?"

Tightening his arm around his mate, Kurama smiled. "Very soon, yes. We'll take the next few days to pack my things and get rid of my furniture, then we'll go home. Keiko, why don't you come by tomorrow and see if you could use any of my furniture in your new house. You're more than welcome to it."

Smiling at the generous offer, Keiko's eyes lit up. "Thank you Kurama. That would be wonderful."

Yukina smiled at Hiei. "You and Kurama must promise to visit often Brother. Your room will always be waiting here for you."

Shyly, Hiei nodded. "With both of our families here, you don't need to worry Yukina."

Smiling at the twins, Kurama leaned down to kiss Hiei's cheek. "We should get going Hiei if we're going to see Mother before I have to take Maya to the airport."

Two hours later, Kurama and Hiei sat beside each other in his parent's living room. Shiori was beaming happily at them. "Oh Shuuichi, Hiei, I'm so happy both of you and Maya are all able to be with the ones you really love. I'm going to miss you both when you go back to Makai, but if you're happy, that's what really matters."

Leaning over, Kurama took her hand. "Hiei already promised Yukina that with both of our families here, we'll visit often."

Kazuya gave his son a curious look. "Shuuichi, will we be able to visit you in Makai?"

Seeing the hope in his eyes, Kurama grinned. "Do I detect an interest in seeing the demon world Father? Aren't you afraid demons will eat you?"

With a laugh at the sudden shock on his face, Kurama didn't let him answer. "I'm just teasing Father. Once we get settled, I'll make arrangements for you both to come visit."

Shiori's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Oh Shuuichi, does that mean we'll get to see the den where your treasure is hidden?"

Feeling Hiei stiffen beside him, Kurama's ki reached out to appease him. "Actually, one of my dens is in the forest just south of Alaric. It's not one of my larger ones, but it should be safe to take you there and let you pick a few souvenirs to bring home."

Remembering that this was the den they had slept in when they went to Makai last month, and not the one they had consummated their mating in, Hiei relaxed. Kurama's ki soothing him let him know that the fox understood that the large den they had just left was special, and not to be shared with others. "We have to go now mother if I'm going to get Maya and her family to the airport in time for their flight."

With promises to see them soon, Kurama and Hiei left. As they walked Kurama's arm rested lightly across Hiei's shoulder. "You needn't worry that I will ever share the location of our den with anyone Hiei. Besides being our special place, a Youko doesn't just conduct tours of his hidden treasure coves. You are the only one I will ever share my secret treasures with My Love."

Hiding his happiness, Hiei unconsciously leaned closer to his mate. Within minutes they were at the apartment. When Hiei hesitated, Kurama smiled. "It's alright Hiei. I'll be taking them to the airport in less than an hour. You can wait at the apartment if you like."

Not wanting to reveal his uncertainty, Hiei just nodded. When they entered the apartment, Michael was just carrying a suitcase out of the bedroom. "Shuuichi, hi. Welcome home."

Having never heard English before, Hiei frowned. That frown grew when Kurama answered in the same language. "Thank you Michael. Is everything ready?"

Hearing voices, Maya came out of the bedroom. "Shuuichi, you're just in time. We were just finishing our packing. Oh Hiei, it's nice to see you again."

This luckily had been said in Japanese so Hiei understood and answered softly. "Hi."

In slow Japanese so Michael would understand, Kurama introduced them. "Hiei, this is Maya's husband Michael. Michael, this is my partner, Hiei."

Smiling, Michael did his best to respond in Japanese. "It's nice to meet you Hiei. I hope Maya and I haven't caused too much trouble between you and Shuuichi."

Taking her husband's arm, Maya agreed. "Thank you so much Hiei for being patient while Shuuichi helped me. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there when my parents disowned me."

Hearing the sad tone in her voice, Kurama interrupted before Hiei would have to feign politeness. "Maya, I take it things didn't go well with your parents."

Michael slipped a reassuring arm around his wife when she shook her head. "Nothing has changed Shuuichi. For a moment I thought my mother would relent when she saw the baby, then my father yelled at us to get out and she bowed to his will."

Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry Maya."

When a sudden cry came from the far bedroom, Hiei visually stiffened. As Maya and Michael both hurried to see to their daughter they didn't notice. Thinking the human child was making Hiei uncomfortable, Kurama leaned over to whisper in Hiei's ear. "We'll be leaving in just a few minutes Koi. Why don't you come in our room and have a nap while we're gone?"

Leading Hiei to the bedroom, Kurama took his cloak and boots before he could protest. "That's better Dragon. Now give me a kiss. Even though I'll only be gone about an hour I'm going to miss you."

Wrapping his arms around Kurama's neck, Hiei leaned up for a kiss. Rubbing Hiei's back reassuringly, Kurama poured all his love into his kiss. When the redhead pulled back, Hiei was embarrassed to find his knees had buckled from the passionate kiss and Kurama was holding him up. Helping him to the bed, Kurama kissed him again. "I love you my Dragon. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Three days later, the last of Kurama's things had been packed and were loaded in his car. Kuwabara and Keiko were picking up the furniture on Saturday and then turning in his keys. There was only one thing left to do before their goodbye party at the temple. When Kurama pulled up in front of a small grocery store, Hiei frowned. "Hiei, can you wait here a moment? There's something I need to take care of."

Getting out of the car, Kurama went inside the store. Carefully looking around he found what he was looking for. Careful to avoid the man in the back of the store stocking shelves, Kurama went to the woman behind the counter. When she saw him she started to gasp, but Kurama held up a finger and shushed her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might want this."

With a nervous look, the woman looked down to find a picture in her hand. Kurama saw her lip quiver at the picture of Maya and Michael holding their new baby. "Put that some place safe. If you ever change your mind about your daughter, the information where to contact her at her husband's home in America is on the back."

Not waiting for a response, Kurama left the store. When he got back in the car, Kurama leaned over to kiss Hiei. "Let's go say goodbye to our family Koi. Tomorrow we start our new life together."

**EPILOG**

Three months later, Kurama lay holding Hiei in their bed at Alaric. "Damn Hiei, I will never tire of making love to you. Three years ago I worried that we might never be together, now I don't know how I could ever live without you again. I love you Hiei."

Snuggling closer, Hiei murmured against the Youko's neck. "Me either Fox. Before you gave me your love I thought my life was complete. Then for three years, I barely existed. I love you Kurama, don't ever leave me again."

After a little more cuddling, Hiei went to the bathroom to clean up. From the bed, Kurama watched him with a frown as he took something before come back with a towel. "Hiei, I know you said those were vitamins but how come I only see you take them every time we make love?"

With a shrug, Hiei tossed the towel at Kurama to clean himself up. When it was clear Hiei wasn't going to answer Kurama's concern grew. "You can tell me about those little pills Hiei or I can take them down to my lab and analyze them myself."

Staring at the Youko, Hiei considered his options. Kurama watched as Hiei wrestled with some inner demon. After a moment the fire demon sighed and went to the dresser. From the bottom drawer he took out a small box. Kurama could see that it was made of wood and was about the size of a small ningen shoebox. Intrigued, Kurama watched as Hiei's hands appeared to tremble as he stared down at the little box.

After a moment Hiei sighed and climbed on the bed. Kurama turned so Hiei was now sitting across from him. Hesitantly, Hiei placed the box between them on the bed. Wondering what this small box could have to do with Hiei's alleged vitamins, Kurama waited patiently. After a moment Hiei spoke softly. "This box holds items that have hurt me, yet are more important to me than any treasure."

Worried, Kurama watched as Hiei pushed back the lid to the box. The first thing Hiei took from the box was his mother's tear gem. "I was told that my mother cried this when I was born, then a few days later she threw me from Koorime Island. I later found out someone else threw me away and my mother killed herself mourning me."

Setting the tear gem aside, Hiei next reached in the box and withdrew the rose and note Kurama had left him three years ago. Seeing them, Kurama couldn't hide his surprise. "Yes Fox, I kept them. Though they remind me that you chose your human life over me, I know now you gave them to me out of love."

Thinking the box was empty, Kurama looked at Hiei confused. "I don't understand what your special keepsakes have to do with your little pills Hiei."

Setting the rose and note aside, Hiei once again reached into the box. A moment later he withdrew what looked like a small golden vase. With a sense of dread, Kurama watched Hiei's hands visibly trembled as he lovingly cradled the vase. There was a long pause as Hiei seemed to struggle with what to say. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. "I understood why you left Kurama, and I did my best to go on with my life hoping that someday you would come back to me. A few weeks after you left though something happened that would change the way I felt. I found out that… I was pregnant."

Stunned, Kurama stared at Hiei, positive that his heart had just stopped. "Hiei?"

Hiei's eyes never left the vase as he drew a deep breath and continued softly. "I was so confused Kurama. What the hell was I going to do with a child? But it was your child and I wanted it so much. Then the anger started. Anger that you had left me… left us for your human life. Eventually I came to terms with it all, and started to accept that I was going to have your baby and raise it alone."

Kurama's heart was now pounding so hard within his chest he thought it might explode. "Worried that I might do something reckless and endanger myself or the baby, Mukuro basically put me under house arrest. Needless to say by the time I was four months along I felt like I was going to suffocate. One day I managed to escape her watchful eye and ran until I finally felt like I could breathe again."

Kurama had a sick feeling of foreboding as Hiei continued. "I didn't sense the demon until it was too late to get away. He wasn't anything I couldn't handle under normal circumstances, but with the… baby… I didn't want to take any chances. I decided a quick burst with the dragon would take care of him and everything would be fine."

When Hiei's eyes closed as if the pain were too much for him to bare, Kurama knew he was about to have his heart ripped out. "The next thing I knew I woke in my bed and three days had passed. Mukuro was there waiting to tell me that using the dragon had put too much of a drain on my energy and that I'd l… lost the baby. She'd had the baby cremated and this special urn made to hold h… her ashes. She said that it's shaped like a vase with a small hole down the center so that when I was ready, I could use it to hold your rose."

Hiei almost jumped when two large hands wrapped themselves around his where they held the urn. For several minutes Kurama and Hiei sat across from each other just holding the urn. Eventually, Kurama could stand it no longer and reached for Hiei. Not even sure if his comfort would be welcome, he wrapped his long arms around his mate and pulled him close. "Gods Hiei, can you ever forgive me? I've hurt you so much."

Still holding the urn, Hiei nestled against Kurama's chest. "You didn't know Fox. I'm a male, you couldn't have known the forbidden child had been born a freak."

Not wanting to upset Hiei further, Kurama struggled to control his emotions. Later he would find a quiet hole where he could cry for their lost child and the pain he had caused his mate. "You're not a freak Hiei! You are my strong, beautiful, precious Dragon, and I love you so much. I'm guessing the pills are some sort of birth control. We'll do whatever you want Hiei. Whether it's just the two of us or if you want a dozen children, that's entirely up to you. I will love you no matter what."

Hiei lay quietly in Kurama's arms for a several minutes before he answered softly. "I want children Kurama. Not right away, but some day."

Relieved, Kurama pulled back to smile down at him. "We'll have as many as you want Hiei. You just say when, and I'll take care of the rest."

Happy to see Hiei blush, Kurama reached over to pick up the rose. Seeing this, Hiei held up the urn and Kurama gently placed the rose in it. "Where should we put her Fox? Now that I'm ready, I don't want her in the drawer any more."

After looking around, Kurama made a suggestion. "How about on the mantle over the fire place? That way she will always be near us. We can have special case made to protect her."

Nodding, Hiei slowly moved out of Kurama's arms. Together they went and placed the urn with the rose on the mantle. Neither spoke as they stood looking at the rose. When Kurama pulled Hiei against him, they both knew they would never allow anything to ever keep them apart again. When Kurama leaned down to gently kiss his mate, the little rose bud bloomed to reveal Hiei's tear gem, held firmly at its core by two of the petals.

In the years to come, Kurama and Hiei would have two strong sons. Though many had seen the fine glass case that held the little gold urn and it's beautiful rose, only Mukuro understood why it was so special and the true meaning of the little gold plaque at the bottom that read: _'Our Rose'_

**THE END**


End file.
